


【盾冬】情竇正好開

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 一樣都是情竇初開，有人太早，有人太晚。但Steve遇上Bucky時，他覺得這年齡剛剛好。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 企業接班人Alpha盾/升學高中校花Omega詹  
> 大年齡差設定

『跟上去。』Steve Rogers闔上手裡的文件，抬起視線，牢牢的注視著前方那背影。  
一台銀灰色的BMW緩緩從路邊的停車格駛出，以正常的速度切入了剛過放學時段、距離下班時段還有一段時間，並不算擁擠的車潮。轎車開得不快，在路口轉了個彎，開進了一座社區。  
司機無需進一步指示便放慢了速度，車內的男子專注地看著目標對象過了馬路，進入一家小巧可愛的咖啡廳。

那家咖啡廳他這兩週在不同時段去了七次，店內負責白天時段的女服務生對他已經有了印象，昨天傍晚他主動跟她攀談，得知她名叫Roxy，也打聽到這家咖啡廳的顧客多是社區的居民，由於咖啡廳從早餐提供到晚餐，社區內因為家長忙於工作而必須自理三餐的學生，大部分都是餐廳的常客。Steve猜測那名棕髮少年也是。

他猜對了。

 

Bucky今天有點煩惱，他和幾個同學約了下課在Orange Tree討論功課，順便一起品嚐店內新出的蜂蜜拿鐵。這週的數學習題頗有難度，老師一邊發作業，一邊帶著高深莫測的微笑說，全班如果有三分之一的人能解出一半，那已經是非常難得了。Bucky自己花了兩天的時間解了一題，有一題寫出了思路但是卡在最後的答案，剩下三題則是毫無頭緒。偏偏本週除了數學之後，其他科的作業也不太簡單，他們要安排一場訪問，對象最好是某個領域的資深人員，這是職業規劃課程的一部分，Bucky這組被分配到金融與商業圈。

「我不認識什麼商業圈的人。」Bucky說：「你們呢？」  
其他人也跟著搖頭，他們這組籤運真的很差，他們身邊有各式各樣奇妙的職業，已經有好幾組前來請他們引薦藝術與設計界、教育界、醫療界⋯⋯等等的人士，偏偏他們自己的作業找不到合適的訪談對象。  
「如果真的真的找不到，我們只好去銀行櫃檯⋯⋯」Bucky話還沒說完，一個陌生的聲音從旁打斷了他們的談話：『抱歉，Roxy忙得分不開身，我替她送飲料過來。』  
Bucky抬起頭，一名金髮男子帶著溫柔的笑意彎下腰，替他們分送飲料。他將每個人的飲料都穩穩地放到他們面前後，並沒有立刻離去，反而像是有些好奇地問：『你們是高中生嗎？我剛剛聽到你們在討論作業。』  
「是，我們在討論能去哪裡訪問金融與商業圈的人士。」Bucky笑著，又狀似苦惱地說：「如果實在找不到，可能只好去銀行櫃台請他們介紹了。」  
『如果⋯⋯』男子咳嗽一聲，說：『如果不介意，我的工作剛好是這個範圍的，也許能幫上忙？』

他從口袋裡抽出皮夾，遞名片給Bucky和他的同學們：『我叫Steve Rogers，請指教。』

 

從他們去參訪Steve的公司後，Bucky還一直沒有回過神來。

沒回過神來的不只是他們遞出Steve的名片與上面手寫的指示後，執行長特助親自下樓迎接，一路直上頂樓的待遇，還有從那天之後，他跟Steve的密集聯絡。  
以及這兩週開始的，Bucky還不知道能叫什麼的見面。

Steve很忙、非常忙、理所當然的忙得腳不沾地，正因他這般的忙碌，卻還擠出時間邀請Bucky一起晚餐，或是看電影、看畫展，陪他挑選做教室壁畫的顏料，甚至在他因為籃球比賽輕微扭傷腳踝時每天接送他上下學。  
即使就讀只有omega的升學高中，也不代表Bucky是個對感情毫無概念的笨蛋。Steve是個極為出色的alpha，不需要那些在他們——姑且稱之為約會時，前仆後繼過來搭訕的人告訴他，Bucky也一清二楚。

並不是沒有被alpha追求過，但Steve，像是一個完全不同世界的人，他過往的經驗一點也派不上用場。

 

「這一切都太奇怪了。」Bucky忍不住說，在Steve送他回家的第二十天。  
『怎麼了？』Steve立刻停下腳步，關心地問。  
「我是說⋯⋯」Bucky斟酌著詞語，最後只能挫敗地說：「我不知道，我們到底在幹嘛？為什麼你要花這麼多時間陪我？」  
『你覺得不高興嗎？』Steve神色凝重起來，Bucky覺得自己好像還看見了他的眼神中有些不知所措：『我是不是打擾你生活了？』  
「不，也不是，我只是⋯⋯我想知道為什麼？」Bucky抬起頭，望著Steve認真地問。

 

『⋯⋯我能不能追求你，Bucky？』

 

一直到洗完澡，回到自己房間，換上睡衣，坐在床上發呆為止，Bucky都還覺得踏在雲上一般飄浮不定。

Steve說了那句話之後，又說了很多很多話，Bucky只是傻傻地看著他，什麼也沒聽進去。到最後Steve笑了，他伸手輕攏了Bucky的頭髮，溫柔地說：『我非常非常喜歡你，Bucky，請你給我一個機會。』

 

一個37歲的大型連鎖企業接班人，5年內可能就會成為執行長的商業界重量級菁英，條件列出三分之一就已經是黃金單身漢榜首的alpha，問一個還在唸高中的17歲小毛頭，除了數學與籃球之外說不清自己還拿手什麼，站在那間辦公室大概會被嫌乳臭未乾，近期目標是考上理想大學的小omega，他能不能追求自己？

Bucky搞不清楚這世界怎麼了？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初吻可以發生在任何時候。

Bucky覺得，若說Steve傻氣，那他就是衝動了。

 

Steve說要追求他，他想了一晚也不知道怎麼回應，索性什麼也不說，隔天起依然過著跟先前相同的日子。

學校的功課不算挺忙，是有些報告作業考試要煩心，不過那些都是學生的日常，也不算壓力過重。回到家後沒什麼事，他父親早逝，剛上高中時母親也過世了，留下的財產足夠他念書到大學畢業；現在名義上的監護人是母親的姊姊，阿姨住得遠，頂多一個月過來探望他一次，平時只用電話和電子郵件聯絡，自然也不會過多地管束他。  
整體而言，Bucky的生活挺平淡的，他就是個很普通的高中生，或許比其他人的生活安靜一點，但毫不特殊。

可是Steve出現之後，他著實遇到了許多不知道該怎麼處理的情況，像是坐上了旋轉木馬，雖然不至於暈頭轉向，卻也高高低低、東轉西繞。

 

上班族的作息跟高中生便已經不太相同了，何況Steve是大型企業的高階主管，他若是七點半以前能離開公司都算早了，有時連著幾場會議開下來，拖到九點十點也不是稀奇事。所以平日晚上，Steve來找Bucky的時間總是接近深夜。  
Bucky住在一個幽靜的小社區，兩層樓的房子是他長大的地方，左鄰右舍也都相熟。Steve的車通常停在社區外的路口，他則走一小段進來，手上往往帶著幾樣宵夜。

「今天是烤肉。」Bucky一打開門，立刻就聞到撲鼻的香氣。  
Steve提起手中的紙袋搖了搖，笑著問：『吃嗎？』  
「吃！」Bucky興高采烈地說。

 

Bucky打開了餐廳的燈，溫暖的光線迅速包圍了整個房間。他去廚房拿餐具，Steve則撕開了包裝袋，拉開椅子等著Bucky。

「這次是哪家？」Bucky伸手捏了一小塊，一邊吹一邊咬，還燒燙燙的肉汁讓Bucky只能小口小口的吃，可是入口滿溢的肉香又讓他迫不及待地想要大快朵頤。  
『我公司附近一家小攤子，晚上七點後才營業，賣完就收，也不是每天都有，要碰點運氣。』Steve說，他看Bucky吃得急，索性拿了餐刀來，把烤肉切得小塊小塊的，方便Bucky入口。  
Bucky連忙制止他：「別切啦，哪有人這樣吃烤肉的？」  
『可是不會燙到嗎？』Steve問，又抽了幾張餐巾紙給他。  
「沒關係。」Bucky說著，又拿了一塊Steve還沒切的烤肉，一邊吃一邊口齒不清地問：「你不吃嗎？快被我吃完了。」  
『嗯。』Steve只是點頭，卻沒有動作。

 

在餐廳的燈光下，Steve靜靜看著Bucky用餐。他吃得很專注，手上臉上都沾上了油漬，Steve忍不住自己拿了餐巾紙替他擦拭。他擦乾淨了Bucky臉上的髒污，手掌卻沒有離開，反而用拇指輕輕撫過他的臉頰，有些愣地望著他。  
Bucky抬起眼，不懂Steve在幹嘛，正要開口問時，Steve忽然湊近吻了他。

只是輕輕一吻，落在Bucky唇上，隨即離去。Bucky眨著眼，不知道如何是好，半晌才吶吶地說了一句：「⋯⋯我⋯⋯我嘴巴還油油的呢⋯⋯」  
Steve笑了起來：『我不介意的話，可以再親一次嗎？』  
Bucky咬住下唇，慢慢地點了點頭。

第二次的親吻和第一次蜻蜓點水般地啄吻不同，Steve的唇輕壓著Bucky的，小心地含住他的唇瓣，一下又一下緩緩地吻他。Bucky被這溫柔綿長的吻弄得心跳漸漸加速，他閉著眼睛，輕顫的睫毛刷過Steve的眼皮，Steve捧著他的臉，只覺得越吻越是心頭發燙，恨不得把Bucky整個人都揉進懷裡。

 

『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve輕聲喚他，放柔了語調問：『跟我交往好嗎？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky搞不清楚自己何時已經一手抓住了Steve的衣袖，他的手掌緊了又鬆，覆在Steve的手腕上，茫茫然不知如何是好。  
『我知道你會很為難⋯⋯』Steve微微嘆氣，手指仍在Bucky頰側留戀地撫摸他白皙柔軟的臉龐：『你才17歲，我實在不是個適合的對象，太老，又太忙，生活太複雜，也許還太狡猾？』他自嘲地笑了笑，Bucky沒懂Steve的意思，只是懵懵地望著他，Steve又說：『但我不想就這麼放棄，我人生⋯⋯我人生第一次，對一個人產生這樣的感情，想每天都看到他，跟他說上一兩句話也好。工作很忙，生活中所有事都很惱人，只有他是特別的，想起來就覺得心頭發甜，忽然做什麼事都很有動力，想著如果我更努力一點，也許未來⋯⋯』Steve打住了話頭沒往下說，只是定定地望著Bucky：『答應我好嗎？我保證我會努力做個合格的男朋友。』

Bucky想，理性上而言，他也許應該再多思考一些，在點頭前再考慮久一點。

可是他沒辦法，他心跳大聲得像是有人在他胸腔裡打鼓，讓他從喉嚨到肚子都一片發燙，甚至直直燒上了臉頰。  
那不僅是緊張而已，Bucky心知肚明。

他把臉埋進了Steve的肩膀，輕輕地嗯了一聲。

 

他還覺得好快樂，因為他仰慕的人那麼誠實地告訴他，自己對他來說，是那樣令他對人生、對生活，都有了新的憧憬的存在。  
他明明已經看過花團錦簇，煙火紅塵，卻說他那麼特別。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章有Kingsman的哈蛋插花，請留意。※

確定關係的當晚，Steve和先前一樣堅持不留宿，他只是在Bucky床邊送上晚安吻，陪著他入睡後，再悄聲離去。  
已經很久沒有人陪伴入眠的Bucky，也許因為Steve在旁邊的關係，特別安心，很快就陷入夢鄉，一夜好眠。

隔天早上Bucky起床時，Steve早已離開。他慢吞吞地移動到浴室，進行日常的晨間盥洗，換下睡衣穿上制服，踏著不快不慢的步伐，晃悠悠地往學校去。

 

Bucky就讀的安琪莉桑多斯文理高中，距離他居住的社區，步行約20分鐘，飆騎腳踏車5分鐘。他喜歡早一些出門，在轉角的Orange Tree咖啡廳吃了早餐，跟老闆娘Agatha閒聊幾句，再悠哉地往學校走。  
安琪莉桑多斯文理高中是一個專收omega的升學高中，是布魯克林市最早的omega高中，也是全州最早的幾所之一。在其他學校漸漸轉型為不限性別的混合型高中時，安琪莉桑多斯仍然堅持著創校人的理念，要給有能力、有天份的omega最好的環境，栽培他們往高等教育邁進。老師們常掛在嘴上的話就是「能讀多深就讀多深」，即使在omega的權利已經大有進展的時代，仍然不願意他們鬆懈這種警戒心，再三警惕學生「只有腦子裡的東西是你自己的」。在安琪莉桑多斯扎實的教育下，歷屆畢業生進入大學就讀的比例超過百分之九十五，其中更有將近三成的人獲得愛斯坦聯盟的大學錄取，在各行各業都有傑出成就。

人才輩出的安琪莉桑多斯對入學的要求很高，但老師們著重培養的是自主學習的能力，入校之後想怎麼唸書要靠自己安排，學校和師長都十分樂意提供所有可能的協助，對積極向學的學生自然是一大利多。  
然而Bucky自認不是那麼積極的人。雖然他成績一直不錯，考進安琪莉桑多斯時的排名大約在中間，可是入學之後他只是跟著學校的進度走，很少自己額外有想要深入鑽研的東西。安琪莉桑多斯的社團活動也很活躍，但Bucky只有在高一時蜻蜓點水的去過幾個社團，高二之後便不曾再參加。  
既沒有花太多額外的時間深研課業，又對社團活動沒興趣，連其他同學跟外校聯誼戀愛，Bucky都很少參加。綜合而言，Bucky的高中生涯並沒有什麼值得一提的特殊事情，他就是個很普通的高中生。

甚至比起同窗，他對未來更加迷茫。

 

中午休息時，Steve給Bucky傳來一張三明治的照片，語氣可憐地附註：『會議永遠開不完，只能吃這個。你午餐吃什麼呢？想你。』  
Bucky彎起嘴角，在手機上快速地回應著，訊息剛傳出去，忽然有人在他身邊坐了下來：「嘿。」  
Bucky抬起頭，笑得更開心了：「嗨Eggsy，近來好嗎？」

 

Eggsy是Bucky高一的同班同學，而且是很要好的朋友，但升上高二後，兩個人選的課程不同，相處的時間少了很多。難得在食堂碰面，便興高采烈地聊了起來。  
聊學校聊生活聊最近看的書籍電影、聽的音樂和打的遊戲，Eggsy不經意地說起好不容易說服男友擠出時間陪他打一場戰鬥遊戲，Bucky才猛然想起Eggsy的男友Harry也比他大了很多歲，據Eggsy自己的講法，兩人的家族是世交，Harry在Eggsy父親過世後照顧母親和他，他早在13歲時就清楚知道自己喜歡Harry，但一直到升上高一的那個暑假，兩人才在多次激烈爭吵後開始交往。起初Harry偶爾仍然會不小心洩漏出他不覺得兩人能在一起多久的想法，但經過一年的磨合與溝通，現在兩人的相處情形倒是平順許多。

「Harry也快40了吧？」Bucky在Eggsy提起男友時不經意地問，話說出口後，忽然想起自家男友也差不多這個年紀。  
「今年九月滿40。」Eggsy回答。  
「他會⋯⋯呃，有成家的壓力嗎？」Bucky又問，Eggsy明瞭他的意思，聳聳肩說：「好像吧，但不是很重。他是么子，前面的哥哥姊姊早就兒女成群了，他最大的姪子只比我小一歲，不過爸媽寵得厲害，他也一直都過得挺任性的，所以，也還好。」  
Bucky莫名得跟著鬆了一口氣的同時，Eggys卻又說：「不過他媽媽還是暗示過說她覺得Harry年紀不小，希望Harry趕快有自己的子女，不要再浪費時間。哼，生小孩有什麼難的？我也能生啊！」  
一下子不知道怎麼回答，Bucky只好乾笑著帶過，趕快把話題轉往別的方向。

 

直到跟Steve真的開始交往，Bucky腦海裡才漸漸浮出各式各樣的問題。他跟Steve從認識到交往的時間太短，是幾近豪賭的瘋狂。Steve已經跟他坦承自己對他是一見鍾情，Bucky則想了好久，最後只能得出一個「怎麼可能有人不愛上Steve Rogers」的無意義答案。  
他知道Steve的家族是經營書店起家，現在旗下除了書店，也有文具行、生活用品店、出版社和小型百貨，店面遍及全美。Rogers文化企業的創業人是Steve的祖母Elizabeth Rogers，Steve父母早逝，他是祖母一手帶大的，跟祖母關係非常親密，大學時便在祖母的安排下進入公司實習，逐步進入核心幹部的位置，隨著Elizabeth年紀漸長，Steve接班是指日可待。

——以上這些是Bucky上網查的，他跟Steve相處的時間甚至還不足以聊到家人與童年，工作與未來規劃。

 

Bucky嘆了一口氣，看了眼時間後合起電腦，估計Steve已經在社區門口，幾分鐘後就會來敲門了。  
想起等下馬上又能見到Steve，明明距離分別還不到24小時，Bucky仍然不由自主地雀躍起來。

 

如果我一點一點地越來喜歡你，那些擺在眼前的鴻溝，會不會也一點一點地消失呢？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve給了Bucky一個小小的承諾。

『禮拜五晚上有空嗎？』週三的下午，Steve傳簡訊給Bucky時，Bucky正在更衣室換衣服，準備進行等一下的訓練。

 

他高一時曾經短暫的加入籃球校隊的預備隊，教練很欣賞他，準備在他升上高二之後讓他加入一線隊的替補，而Bucky卻在一次練習中受了傷。傷不重，休息兩三週就好了，但停了固定的籃球練習之後，再回去練球，手感卻怎麼樣都不對，幾個月後，Bucky也失去了繼續維持這種密集訓練的動力，索性退出。

人有時候不敢做一件事，不是因為討厭，而是因為深愛；不是因為生疏，而是因為熟悉。

離開球隊之後，Bucky偶爾還是會在假日去住家附近的籃球場投投籃，但他很少加入其他人的隊伍，總是一個人默默地練上個把小時。  
前幾天他在球場遇到了預備隊的隊友Dayton，他過來跟Bucky攀談，問他有沒有興趣跟他們組隊參加一個校外的比賽，獎金不低，獎品也挺豐富的。教練不反對他們參加，但是他們缺一個小前鋒。  
在Bucky離開球隊後，出於難以言說的內疚，他幾乎不再跟先前的隊友聯絡，尤其是關係最密切的那幾個，總感覺自己的半途而廢，也拋棄了他們曾經共同的夢想。Dayton是個溫柔的人，在球隊時跟他不是最要好的，但知道他要退出時也沒多說什麼，甚至還替他跟其他人解釋、安撫了隊友們的情緒。面對Dayton，Bucky總感覺很難拒絕他的請求。

 

『你先前受傷的地方，現在打球還會不舒服嗎？』Steve在Bucky跟他說這件事時，首先關心的是他的身體狀況。  
Bucky搖了搖頭：「是右腳腳踝，不嚴重，早就好了。奇怪的是，明明受傷的是腳，不對勁的卻是手。」他自嘲地笑了笑，吐了一口氣。  
『如果身體可以負荷，就試試看也好。』Steve說，溫柔地碰觸Bucky的臉頰：『也許還有機會繼續沒完成的夢？』  
Bucky嗯了一聲，握住Steve的手腕，輕蹭了下後落了個吻在他腕內，Steve笑了起來，把Bucky拉進懷裡，吻了他的額頭：『我的小貓咪。』

 

「有空，要去哪裡？」Bucky回了訊息給Steve，Steve很快地又傳過來：『帶你去個很棒的餐廳。』

 

他們開始交往不久，Steve便因為有幾家新店面要在西岸開幕而忙得腳不沾地，幾乎每天從起床忙到入睡，兩人能見面的時間極為有限。Bucky知道Steve在布魯克林的日子裡，能每晚前來跟他說說話，吃點宵夜，送他就寢，已經是非常難得了，有幾次Steve在等Bucky洗澡時，在沙發上睡著了，Bucky都捨不得喊他起來。  
他試著說服Steve留下來過夜，Steve總是說：『你是還沒綁定的年輕omega，我總是深夜才過來打擾，已經很不妥了。』甚至說：『如果早點把你娶回家就好了。』  
Bucky不知道怎麼回應，結婚綁定什麼的，他根本還沒想過。不過Steve也沒有要為難他的意思，很快地親了親Bucky的臉，振作了一下自己的精神，便一如往常地送Bucky上樓睡覺。

Steve連睡覺的時間都是奢侈，哪有時間約會？Bucky努力忽略心裡的寂寞感。

 

所以Steve說要帶他去一個很棒的餐廳，讓Bucky滿心期待。

 

他們先在一家法式餐廳用餐，餐點非常美味，Bucky原本以為這就是Steve跟他說的餐廳，但是當Bucky剛享用完飯後甜點，正調皮地用叉子沾著巧克力醬在自己的盤子上給Steve畫愛心時，Steve遞過紙巾給他擦拭雙手，問：『吃飽了的話，我們可以去那家很棒的餐廳了嗎？』

Steve結了帳後沒往門外走，反而帶著Bucky往餐廳內部去。他們穿過了用餐區，走進了兩旁都是玻璃酒櫃的小通道，轉了個彎後出現的是一間風格像是書房的房間，一名侍者正站在靠近左側的書桌前，見到Steve和Bucky現身，帶著笑容迎上來：「請問兩位今天要讀哪本書呢？」  
『Thomas Wolfe的《天使望鄉》。』Steve回答，侍者點了點頭：「銀藍書櫃請。」  
Steve走到一個以銀色和藍色為主色調設計的書櫃前，稍微搜尋了一下，在第三排中間找到了那本《天使望鄉》，把書推了進去。  
Bucky目瞪口呆地看著書櫃向旁邊滑動，悠揚的樂聲流瀉而出的同時，也展現出內部的樣貌。  
『歡迎來到紐約最棒的爵士樂酒吧，《銀河》。』Steve帶著笑意說。

 

那真的是一家很棒的餐廳，是特別仿造舊時代禁酒時期風格的爵士樂餐廳，藏身於別的餐廳後面，要在事先預訂的時候確認通關密語，再穿越書櫃過來。現場有提供酒類，但也有無酒精飲料和點心供應。  
Bucky被這獨特的進場方式逗得很開心，現場的表演也相當精彩。調酒師為他精心準備了無酒精飲料，他靠著Steve，一雙漂亮的大眼睛迷茫地望著戀人笑個不停，明明沒讓他喝酒，卻像是微醺了，Steve覺得他眨眼時長長的睫毛彷彿是劃在自己的心口上，忍不住一下又一下慢慢地吻他。

Bucky拉著Steve到小小的舞池裡跳舞，裡面已經有一些人在隨著音樂晃動著身子，Steve和Bucky摟著對方的腰，在舞池的邊緣緩步旋轉。

 

開始恢復練球的日子，不過數日，Bucky似乎精神好了許多，臉頰好像也比較紅潤了。Steve低頭親吻Bucky的鼻尖，輕輕地咬了一下，Bucky皺起鼻子扭頭避開了：「癢。」卻又貼過來吻了吻Steve的唇。  
Steve勾起嘴角，把人拉得更近，兩人隨著悠緩的音樂，在舞池裡轉了一圈又一圈。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky雙手還抱著Steve的腰，抬起頭怯怯地問：「我們可以每個禮拜都找一天約會嗎？」  
Steve愣了一下，內心立刻被洶湧的愧疚淹沒。

 

依Bucky的年紀，他本來應該有一個跟他背景環境更相似，能每天推著腳踏車陪他走路回家，或是一起到鎮上新開的咖啡廳吃點心，坐在對面討論今天老師交代的作業的戀人，而不是每天花好多時間等他等到深夜，只有睡前一兩個小時能說說話，交往將近兩個月後才第一次正式約會。  
Bucky一直在配合他，幾近委屈的包容，Steve心知肚明。他應該要給Bucky這個承諾作為對自己的要求，而不是無限制地享受Bucky的縱容。

『好。』Steve望著Bucky的眼睛慎重地說：『每週至少一次，只屬於我們兩個的時間。』  
Bucky笑瞇了眼：「如果有一週沒有做到，下一週要加倍補償我？」  
『我保證。』Steve輕嘆，親吻Bucky的眼皮：『我很抱歉，你對我太好了，Buck⋯⋯』  
「你確實是個混帳。」Bucky哼哼地說，在Steve再次道歉前，又說：「但我是個笨蛋，剛好一對，是吧？」  
『你是我見過最可愛最體貼的甜心。』Steve說，吻住Bucky的唇。

 

我要花更多更多時間和你在一起，其實是為了我自己。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky和Steve都給了對方一個「難題」，Steve決定率先解題XD

開始執行每週一次完整約會的約定之後，兩人的感情也急速升溫。

 

Bucky加入Dayton的籃球隊後，生活重新有了重心，近日校隊現任的隊長來找他談話，告訴他教練仍然希望他回到球隊繼續和大家一起努力。調整心態後的Bucky再度和校隊預備隊一起練習，只是這次隊友是小他一年的學弟，不過經過教練一段時間的觀察，也許他近日就能提升到校隊替補，因此他的訓練量比其他人略大，回到家後常常累得抬不起腿，簡單梳洗過後就爬上了床，睡到清晨才有力氣起來趕作業。  
所以Steve也減少了深夜到Bucky家的時間，但盡量留出完整的週末帶Bucky出門玩。無論初次見面的悸動如何強烈，戀愛總是需要相處，兩人一起拜訪的地點多了，遇到不同的環境和情境，相處的方式也能逐漸磨合，彼此間的默契與依賴度與日俱增。

和Bucky不同，Steve早就進入適婚年齡，雖然一直沒有認真交往的對象，但是身邊同齡的朋友幾乎都有，或是有過婚姻經驗，耳濡目染下，Steve從一開始就在考慮他和Bucky的未來。

 

『Buck，你有想過幾歲結婚嗎？』一次晚餐的約會中，Steve在Bucky正開心地享受甜點時，淡淡地開口問。  
「啊？」Bucky選了那家餐廳知名的翻轉蘋果塔，吃得正高興的嘴角還沾了一點派皮，抬起頭愣愣地看著Steve，大眼睛裡滿是迷惑。  
『你到現在還沒考慮過這件事嗎？』Steve有些失望的口氣讓Bucky感覺自己好像做錯了什麼，但他才剛滿17歲不久，他怎麼會考慮到什麼時候結婚？  
Bucky垂下頭，又吃了一小塊蘋果塔，不說話表達他的不開心，Steve嘆了口氣，伸手撩起Bucky漸長的頭髮到他耳後，拇指輕揉他的耳垂：『Bucky，是我太急了，我先道歉。』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky應了一聲，仍然繼續吃他的甜點，Steve又說：『我不是逼迫你立刻答應我，或是說現在就要給我一個時間，我只是希望⋯⋯希望你能夠想想這件事，好嗎？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky吞下口中的蘋果，終於又抬頭看Steve，臉頰泛起紅暈：「我不是沒有想。」

「我有想⋯⋯你可能會希望，希望我⋯⋯我們，結婚、綁定，還有⋯⋯還有生寶寶。我有跟⋯⋯跟朋友聊過⋯⋯我不是不想，我也想⋯⋯想跟Steve在一起⋯⋯」Bucky說得吞吞吐吐，聲音又小，Steve要傾身靠近才聽得到：「可是，我想要高中畢業後，至少結束校際聯賽，再⋯⋯再有寶寶好不好？我們可以⋯⋯可以先把所有事都做做看⋯⋯就是，就是⋯⋯就是這樣。」  
Steve能理解Bucky先前的句子，但最後一句讓他困惑了：『所有事都做做看？』  
Bucky不回答，只是繼續用刀叉把蘋果塔切得碎碎的，Steve望著他皺起眉，思索半晌，注意到Bucky耳垂已經紅得像是要滴出血，他才靈光一現，明白了Bucky的意思。

『天哪，Buck，你誤會了⋯⋯我不是想，也不是⋯⋯不是說我不想，我是說⋯⋯』意識到Bucky在說什麼，讓Steve少有的也慌亂起來  
『聽著，』Steve深吸一口氣，放慢了語調：『Buck，我說的婚姻，就真的是只是指婚姻。我希望你能開始考慮，是不是願意長時間跟我在一起？非常長的時間，先從一輩子開始假設，如果真的想像不到那麼久，就從⋯⋯五十年？從五十年開始往下減？』Steve握住Bucky的手，少有的感到無措。

 

如何跟小你20歲的高中生男友討論兩人的婚期？Steve理性上知道應該耐心等候，感性上又忍不住急切，只能試著把兩個人的想法盡可能的拉到同一條線上。

「喔⋯⋯」Bucky應了一聲，也不知道是懂了沒有，只是扁著嘴望著Steve，Steve伸手捏了捏他柔軟的臉頰，對他笑了笑：『就只是先想想看，好嗎？』  
「嗯。」Bucky點點頭，過了一會兒又說：「我剛說的⋯⋯所有事情都做做看，你也可以想想看嗎？」

 

那頓晚餐結束時，兩個人都燒紅了臉。但當晚Steve送Bucky上床就寢時，親吻他的臉頰答應了他。

雖然兩人都答應了對方想想看，卻沒有明確說出「要想多久」，只像是一個懸在半空的問題，總是在等待解答。

 

學期結束後，在暑假的球隊集訓開始前，Bucky有兩個星期的空檔。Steve一個月前就開始安排工作，休了多年來難得的長假，準備帶Bucky出國度假。

Steve把機票的時間訂得很早，學期的最後一天，Bucky到學校交最後一份報告時，Steve的車已經在校門口等著他，隨即開往機場。  
連續熬了兩天生出期末報告的Bucky雖然疲倦，但也十分興奮，他長這麼大還沒有出國玩過呢！為了保留他的驚喜感，Steve沒告訴他兩人具體要去哪，只是列出一份需要的衣物清單讓Bucky照著收拾。

Bucky上了飛機後就睡著了，中途短暫醒來吃了餐點，很快又斷了電。他們轉了一次機，Bucky昏昏沈沈地讓Steve牽著去了另一個登機門，直到抵達目的地後，熱情的陽光和撲鼻的海水氣味，才讓Bucky真正的清醒過來。

 

西班牙的加那利群島，夏季永遠是遊人如織。Steve租了一間靠近Charco azul海灣的度假小屋，潔白色的牆壁上挖出一個個黃色的小洞，像極了童話故事裡住著小精靈的魔法屋。而從主臥室外面的露台望出去，一整片蔚藍海洋盡收眼底。

Bucky深吸了一口氣，興奮得心臟怦怦地跳。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不算完成的初體驗

抵達加那利群島時已經接近傍晚，Steve和Bucky放下行李，在住處附近吃了簡單的晚餐後，便沿著小徑隨意漫步。  
耶羅島只是這次他們預計停留的第一處，在加那利群島中不是最為知名熱鬧的島嶼，但依然有著極為美麗的海岸線及具有小型岩洞，可供游泳浮潛的海灘。Steve計畫抵達後的前兩夜先在這座島上休憩，悠閒地放鬆，享受夏日風情，等兩人的時差及因為飛行而耗損的體力恢復得差不多時，再前往有更多海灘活動的大加那利島與特內里費島。

一同用餐與在夜裡牽手散步，對Bucky而言都不是新鮮事，他心裡真正緊張而擔心地，又有些期盼的是夜晚。

 

這是兩人交往數月來，第一次要一起過夜，又是在Steve已經答應了他「所有事情都試試看」之後，Bucky總覺得這次旅行應該會發生什麼，但是以Steve向來精心規劃事情進度的該死的工作狂強迫症性格，大概不會發生在第一晚，兩人都還累得要命的時刻。  
Steve總是想要給他最好的，對於這一點，Bucky偷偷開心著，十分確定。

然而即便如此，同床共枕還是一個小小的進展。Bucky為此輾轉反側了好幾晚，不確定自己應該怎麼做才好。Steve絕對不會在他還沒有準備好時強迫他，可是他要怎麼讓Steve知道自己準備好了呢？  
胡思亂想了好幾晚，但到了兩人共度的第一晚，Bucky倒是輕鬆的解決了這個問題。

 

回到旅館時，Steve先整理行李，讓Bucky先洗澡。而等Steve洗好出來時，Bucky已經不敵睡神的召喚，陷入甜蜜的夢鄉。  
他側著身子往床邊的方向，一隻手規規矩矩地放在棉被外，嘴唇微張，長長的睫毛隨著悠緩的呼吸輕輕顫動，Steve蹲下身注視愛人甜美的睡顏，忍不住親了親他泛著粉色的臉頰。  
睡夢中的Bucky若有所覺，微微彎起唇角。

 

Bucky清晨醒來時，面對的是一個令他尷尬又極為害羞的狀況。

他也不知道兩人怎麼睡的，或是自己究竟做了怎麼樣的春夢。當他稍有意識地從夢境中脫離時，Bucky發現自己整個人掛在Steve身上，雙手摟著Steve的脖子，一隻腳跨過Steve的大腿勾著他，從夢中延伸出的慾望讓他下腹發緊，半抬頭的陰莖已經把睡褲撐起一個小帳篷，正抵著Steve的小腹，還不滿足地蹭來蹭去。  
Steve是抱著Bucky入睡的，只是他就寢時，懷中的人背對著自己，睡得安穩，而他被Bucky地磨蹭鬧醒時，Bucky已經大半個身子都貼靠著他，嚶嚶地不知道嗚咽什麼。  
早晨本來就是容易慾望勃發的時段，更何況心愛的人在自己懷中磨蹭個沒完。Steve的身體醒得比他的理智還早，勃起的陰莖正貼著Bucky的褲子，在他的小穴外硬得發痛。

即便是見過大風大浪的Steve，一時也僵住了。

 

『Bucky？』Steve輕聲喚他，Bucky閉著眼睛回答：「Stevie？」，軟黏又沙啞的聲音對Steve的現況一點幫助也沒有。  
到底是先叫醒這個小搗蛋鬼，還是乾脆快速處理掉現在的狀況，Steve毫無頭緒。Steve不知道的是，Bucky倒是迅速下了決定，將錯就錯。

「要你⋯⋯」Bucky似乎仍不是很清醒的模樣，讓Steve無法做下一步決定，但Bucky的要求和動作又意外地明確。  
「Stevie⋯⋯」Bucky收緊雙腿夾住Steve的性器，扭動著更往Steve懷裏貼近：「我想要你⋯⋯」  
Steve深吸了一口氣，在穩定自己情緒的同時，也確認Bucky的狀況。他知道十五歲到十八歲間，omega的發情期並不穩定，但從Bucky身上混合著杏桃花與蜂蜜的香氣並沒有明顯變濃來看，表示這並不是他發情期提早來報到，那就純粹只是晨間的「性」致勃勃，事情就簡單許多。

他直接伸手探進Bucky的睡褲裡，大手將兩人的性器一同握住，快速地來回搓動，準備以最便利的方式解決。  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky睜開迷濛的雙眼，望著眼前的戀人。Steve剛睡醒的模樣跟平時大不相同，總是梳理妥貼的金髮現在亂七八糟的翹著，嘴唇額外紅潤，因為正享受著幫自己跟Bucky紓解慾望而半瞇著眼，少見的神色讓Bucky心跳加速。  
Bucky射出來時，Steve還半硬著。他低頭望向已經比較清醒的Bucky，微微笑著說：『早安啊。』  
「⋯⋯早安。」Bucky小聲地說，在Steve說下一句話前，他又開口：「你還沒做完對吧？」  
『嗯？』Steve一下子沒反應過來，Bucky乾脆又蹭了下他。  
『⋯⋯你想讓我做完？』Steve真不知道該拿這個小鬼怎麼辦才好，他嘆了口氣，試圖平穩下腦海裡那個正在大吼說『做到底啊！』的聲音，說：『你會太累，今天就別想玩了。』  
「可是我想幫你，」Bucky貼近Steve，輕吻他的鎖骨，落下小小的吻痕時，垂下頭遮掩臉頰的紅暈，屁股抵著Steve的性器緩緩扭動：「再多做一點？」

 

最後Steve選了折衷的方式，他讓Bucky跪著併攏雙腿，扶住了Bucky的腰，陰莖挺進他雙腿間的夾縫，開始大力進出。  
模仿性交的動作讓Bucky的下身也跟著興奮起來，腸道甚至分泌出些許體液，滴落在Steve的陰莖上，又沿著他自己的大腿緩緩滑下。沒有在短時間內經過二次高潮的Bucky，到後來已經有點跪不太住，抖著身體就要趴倒。Steve摟緊他的腰，壓上他的後背，咬著他的耳垂說：『寶貝，你要記住這種感覺，下次就不止這樣了。』  
「嗚⋯⋯」Bucky幾乎大半個身體重量都靠在Steve手臂上，在Steve終於高潮後軟在他懷裡，Steve伸手拂過他汗濕的頭髮，親吻他的鼻尖和唇瓣，在Bucky睜開眼睛對他笑時深深吻住他。

 

肌膚相親的親密感是無與倫比的，Bucky一整天都像是泡過蜜罐一樣，覺得心頭又暖又甜，比先前更想要跟Steve待在一起。Steve帶他到一個隱密的岩洞游泳，兩人在海水中泡了很久，Bucky攀在Steve身上跟他接吻，Steve吻他的方式似乎也不太一樣，他情動時會揉著Bucky的屁股或大腿，讓他更往自己身上貼。Bucky睜開眼睛望著Steve比海還純淨的藍色瞳孔，又忍不住去親吻他的眼睛。

『我真的愛你，Bucky。』夕陽西下時他們躺在沙灘上望著彩霞餘暉，Steve輕輕梳理Bucky沾上細沙的棕髮，又吻了他的頭頂。  
Bucky側頭看他，唇角泛起笑意：「我也是，Steve⋯⋯原來愛一個人是這種感覺⋯⋯我想永遠永遠跟你在一起。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的承諾

從加那利群島度假回來後，Steve簡直是陷進了瘋狂的加班地獄。堆積如山的工作已經分門別類好放在他的辦公桌上，他優秀的秘書還為他排好了文件簽署與會議的急迫性清單，他只要照著順序進行就好，但是復工後的前三天，桌上的所有文件都因為拖了一陣子而成為最急件，Steve連一點想要偷懶怠惰的機會都沒有，每天晚上都要工作到將近十點才能下班。  
週五晚上九點，Steve總算解決了所有最急件，感覺壓力舒緩許多。他看了眼時鐘，心想昨天這時候打電話給Bucky時，他已經睡熟了又從夢中爬起來接他電話，決定傳個簡訊就好。司機已經在樓下等他，Steve一邊往大樓外面走一邊想，至少明天是他早就安排好的約會日，總算可以見到Bucky了。

和Bucky一起度假了兩週，最大的壞處就是習慣了他隨時在身邊。睡前能把洗得香噴噴的愛人摟進懷中親吻，早上起床時可以看到他睡得東倒西歪，賴床到非起床不可時，睜著大眼睛茫然望著自己的傻模樣。每天每天都是一場小小的冒險，即使他已經妥善安排好了行程，旅途中總是會出現意外。但是牽著Bucky的手在陌生的道路上漫步，好像去哪裡都無妨。  
Steve一邊想著共度的那些日子，一邊呆呆地看著窗外，已經高速運轉了一天的腦袋什麼也沒辦法思考，只是來回地滾動著同樣的話。

所以當他看見蹲在大樓圍牆外那個身影時，Steve一下子沒有反應過來，還以為自己出現了幻覺。

 

『Galen，先停車。』Steve開口說，他的司機不明所以，依照Steve的指示，在轉進停車場前就停了下來。車子一停妥，Steve立刻開門向那個身影跑去。  
『Buck！』  
正在想Steve到底什麼時候要回來的Bucky，聽到熟悉的聲音，驚喜地站起身，一下子沒注意到自己已經蹲得腳都麻了，身體往側邊晃了晃，Steve已經奔到他面前，伸手穩住了他：『怎麼了？你怎麼在這裡？』  
「我⋯⋯喔，腳好麻⋯⋯」Bucky一邊試圖舒緩發麻的肌肉，一邊抬頭看Steve，開心地說：「你回來啦？我還以為要等很久。」  
『發生什麼事了嗎？』Steve有些憂心，以為Bucky出了什麼狀況，Bucky搖了搖頭，握著Steve的手臂說：「只是⋯⋯只是很想看看你。」

 

Bucky跟著Steve上樓，Steve拿了一套睡衣給他，趕他先去洗澡。

「你不跟我來嗎？」走到浴室門前，Bucky突然又回頭問。Steve挑了下眉，作勢真的要解開扣子朝他走過去時，他又立刻逃了進去。  
Steve笑著嘆了口氣，默默走進臥室，給Bucky多拿了一個枕頭，又多搬出一條棉被。

 

方才Bucky在電梯裡，說了自己為什麼會在深夜裡跑來的原因。

「我也不知道為什麼，就是非常想要看到你，想要抱你⋯⋯想親親你。」Bucky的手緊緊牽著Steve的手，微側過身倚著Steve的肩頭，低聲說：「我忍耐了好幾天，一直想禮拜六就可以見面了，可是今天去校外教學，下午回來時公車經過美術館，我認出是你家附近，突然就決定來找你。但下了公車後我又猶豫了很久，我在附近的咖啡廳待了一個晚上，你一直沒傳訊息來說你到家了，我想你可能還在辦公室忙，也許我該走了⋯⋯我過來看了一眼你住的社區，就想，再等等好了⋯⋯」Bucky說著說著就沒了聲音，Steve的拇指輕輕揉著Bucky的手背，側過頭吻了Bucky的額：『你應該打電話告訴我，我會立刻回來的。』  
「我不知道你是不是在忙⋯⋯」Bucky說著，Steve鬆開他的手掌，把他抱進了懷裏：『即使我暫時無法離開辦公室，我也會想出辦法，不會讓你這樣等我。我等下就給你一把家裡的鑰匙，以後你想來就來，如果累了一天回到家，看到你在，我會多開心啊⋯⋯』  
Steve又親了親Bucky的臉頰，嘆了口氣：『好想每天都看到你在這裡。』

 

等Steve也洗完澡出來，Bucky已經裹在棉被裡昏昏欲睡，Steve掀開棉被躺進去，他便自動自發地滾進Steve懷裡。  
想念多日的人終於又在身邊，Steve滿心歡喜，可對於這種因見不到面而起的思念，他怎麼也想不到其他一勞永逸的方法。

『Buck⋯⋯』Steve輕聲開口，Bucky軟軟地嗯了一聲，Steve的下一句話卻讓他立刻就清醒了。  
『下禮拜天，你跟我回去見我奶奶好嗎？』  
「為什麼？」Bucky抬起頭，滿臉驚慌地問，Steve趕緊安撫他：『她早就知道我交了一個男朋友，而且是很認真的正式交往，一直催促我帶你回去讓她看看。奶奶獨自撫養我長大，是我最重要的家人，我想讓你們見個面，因為⋯⋯我也想讓你成為我的家人。』  
Bucky沈默了一下，Steve沒說的話他也明白了。比起上次Steve問他準備何時要結婚的茫然，Bucky這次倒是鎮定很多。一起出遊、朝夕相處的日子，對Bucky而言是重要的關卡，長時間獨居的他，生活裡突然加入另一個人，他卻沒有多少不適，還覺得生活更加安穩舒心，彷彿有了Steve，那些生活裡曾經有過的坑坑疤疤，都已經被他悄悄撫平。

就是他了嗎？還要再考慮多久呢？

 

兩人之間沈默了好半晌，直到Bucky終於開口。  
「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky下定決心般，清楚認真地說：「我跟你回去見奶奶，我也會找時間安排你跟我阿姨見個面。然後⋯⋯接下來這一年，我們試試看能不能長時間的住在一起，無論是在我家還是這裡。如果⋯⋯如果這一年都很平順，那，明年，等我滿18歲之後，我們就準備結婚吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開始同居的一點小事

幾經思索，Steve還是更傾向讓Bucky搬過來。

 

『你看，我們大樓有管理，警衛森嚴，比獨棟別墅安全多了，還有固定的家事清潔人員，如果你想要有人天天來做飯也沒問題，你可以每天都回家吃。距離學校雖然有一小段路，但我可以請Galen送你，開車十分鐘就到了，一點也不遠⋯⋯』Bucky已經梳洗完畢，在鏡子前整理頭髮，Steve什麼也還沒弄，從背後摟住Bucky，只顧著嘮嘮叨叨的試圖說服他。  
「你好煩人哪。」Bucky笑著想要掙脫，Steve把他摟得更緊，輕咬著他肩頸交會的位置，沿著他頸部的線條往上親吻，Bucky扭動著想躲：「癢⋯⋯」  
『那你答應我嗎？』Steve鍥而不捨地問，Bucky側過頭望他，鼓起臉頰說：「這樣就變成我要搬家了，好麻煩。」  
『我幫你，一點也不麻煩！』Steve立刻說：『先搬日常用品就好了，其他東西可以留在你家，需要的時候回去拿也行。如果懶得搬，全買新的也可以，我明天就帶你去買⋯⋯今天下午就去！』  
「不用不用，」Bucky慌忙拒絕：「找一天陪我回去搬吧，找一個你有空的日子。在那之前，我還是住我家好了⋯⋯」  
『現在就有空，現在就去。』Steve繼續勸說：『或是你不想全買新的，先買幾項也行⋯⋯』  
Bucky笑了起來：「幹嗎這麼急？」  
『因為一天都等不了了。』Steve回答。

最後Bucky還是在Steve的糾纏下，答應了當天就搬。

 

同居生活的開始，Bucky是有些不知所措的。

母親過世一年多了，他也過習慣一個人的日子，雖然偶爾寂寞，但至少自在。而今生活中又要加入一個新的人，還是交往不到半年的男友，家庭環境、背景、職業都大相徑庭的兩人，生活習慣肯定也大不相同，這種種都讓Bucky心有不安。  
他和Steve週六搬完家後，晚上在外面約會，週日Steve說要慶祝同居，所以兩人又到外面玩了一天。週一晚上Steve有應酬，他獲得了獨自在Steve家——好吧現在也是他家了——打發一晚上的機會。

 

Bucky結束當天的訓練回到家，丟下背包後就在屋裡晃來晃去。雖然搬進來時Steve有再跟他介紹過一次屋內的配置與擺設，Bucky還是對這環境有點陌生。

這是一間位於高級酒店式公寓內的住宅，三房兩廳，一間主臥室，一間書房，一間原先的規劃是管家房，但Steve不喜歡家裡有外人長住，那間房便一直空著，偶爾有客人時會拿來當客房。餐廳和廚房的配備基本上齊全，公寓有合作的餐飲集團可提供三餐到府料理的服務，聽Steve說他曾經有請人固定來做飯，但隨著工作時間拉長，回家時晚餐都冷了，便也停了。不過冰箱裡還是有一些基本的食材，看來Steve說他假日會自己做菜倒是不假。  
Bucky用冰箱裡的食材簡單地煮了一盤番茄香腸義大利麵，還撈出一個果汁機打了蘋果汁佐餐，雖然是在一間和自己家完全不像的屋子，他吃的東西倒沒什麼不同。

用完晚餐，Bucky把餐具放進洗碗機，就到Steve的書房看書。

 

Steve回到家時已經將近11點，他喝了不少酒，整個人看起來都很疲憊。Bucky正窩在客廳裡的沙發上用iPad看影集，聽到門鎖打開的聲音，起身走去玄關。

『嘿。』雖然已經昏昏欲睡，Steve見到Bucky時依然打起了精神，笑著摟住他，親了親Bucky的唇：『一切都好嗎？對不起我剛剛在路上才突然想起，你沒有晚餐吃怎麼辦？』  
「我一個人吃晚餐那麼久了，總不會搬了家就餓死吧？」Bucky笑了笑，鬆開手後往廚房走，倒了杯溫水給Steve：「以前常常是在Orange Tree吃，Roxy和我媽媽是一起長大的好姐妹，一直很照顧我，晚餐總會有我的一份。說到Orange Tree，我倒是一直想問，你當時為什麼會出現在那裡？」  
『呃⋯⋯』自己對人家一見鐘情於是偷偷跟蹤然後偽裝巧遇的過程，實在不太好說出口，然而已經被酒精暈了大半的Steve，吞吞吐吐了半天，想不出其他藉口，只好老實招供。

Bucky聽得瞠目結舌，Steve說得自己臉紅，他也跟著臉上發熱：「你真是⋯⋯你就是個大色狼！」  
『我不是！』Steve立刻說：『我難道不是很細心安排了正常的相遇嗎？』  
「才不正常⋯⋯」Bucky想反駁，Steve把人拉到自己大腿上，緊緊抱住後連連耍賴，很少看到Steve孩子氣的一面讓Bucky也笑了出來：「好啦好啦，我知道你一心一意想要我，我懂啦。」  
『我愛你，Buck。』Steve又說，他把臉埋進Bucky頸側，咕噥著說，語氣卻十分認真。  
Bucky用手輕摸著Steve的金髮，在他髮梢上吻了又吻。

 

Steve已經跟他說好，下個週六，Elizabeth會從歐洲訪友回來，中午可以安排見面，Bucky想了想，乾脆也約了他的阿姨當天晚上一起吃飯，把「見家長」這大事一次解決。

『如果奶奶和Blanche都沒有意見，我們就算訂婚了，你知道嗎？』睡前，Steve從背後抱住Bucky，輕聲問。  
「我知道。」Bucky握住Steve的手，不知為何感覺到Steve有點不安，他翻過身，抱住Steve的腰。

 

前路還那麼漫長，充滿了未知與疑惑，但想到如果能有你在身旁，也許就已經足夠我為此勇敢。


	9. Chapter 9

Blanche很少在平日接到她外甥主動打來的電話，她有點意外，聽完Bucky告知這次來電的原因，她更是驚訝。

 

Winnifred比她小七歲，兩人從小就不太能玩在一起，關係雖然不算差，但總是有點生疏，兩人各自成家後，自然交集更少。直到一年前，Winnifred告訴她，她生了病，也許無法撐得太久，請她在自己離開後，擔任當時已經16歲的Bucky的監護人。  
「Bucky是個早熟的孩子，很懂事，我相信他自己一個人也能過得很好，只是在他成年前，還是有一些需要法定代理人的場合。他不會帶給你太多困擾的，能麻煩你幫我看著他一點嗎？」病床前，Winnifred語氣虛弱，Blanche答應了妹妹的請求。

妹妹過世後，Blanche也遵守承諾，負起擔任監護人的責任。她起初考慮讓Bucky搬過來後自己同住，被他禮貌地婉拒了。數次溝通後，Blanche了解到外甥是個很有自己想法，下定決心便不會輕易動搖的少年，於是也不再堅持，兩個人維持每個月至少一通電話，平日靠通訊軟體與電子信件聯繫。  
這一年多觀察下來，Bucky確實是個能自己照顧自己的成熟大人了。他成績一直維持在中上的水平，應該可以申請到不錯的大學；Wininfred和George留給他的資產，他使用得很謹慎，從來不曾胡亂花費；身體狀況不錯，想來應是維持著規律健康的自律生活。

Blanche在一年的觀察後，覺得這孩子十分令人安心，沒想到Bucky帶給她的第一個困擾，就是一個大震撼彈。  
他說自己遇到很好的對象，兩人已經在考慮結婚，如果雙方家人都沒有太大的意見，也許婚期就會安排在他滿18歲之後。

 

一開始，Blanche以為是兩個孩子的過度激情，然而細問之後才知道，Bucky遇上的alpha整整比他大20歲，還是家庭富裕、事業有成的知名人士。

太知名了，她甚至在商業雜誌上看過他的專訪。

 

Blanche放下手中的刀叉，神出鬼沒的服務人員立刻出現在桌邊替她收拾了餐點，並斟滿了她的水杯。Bucky請服務人員把他的餐盤也一起收走，Blanche看了眼那盤只吃了不到一半的牛小排，開口說：「你們兩個的決定，Bucky已經告知我了。」  
Bucky抬起頭，睜大了眼望著自己的阿姨，Steve的手在桌子底下悄悄伸過去，握住了Bucky的手，無聲地安撫他。

「我想了很久，想不出有什麼特殊的反對理由，不特殊的那些，你們大概早已經想膩了，也沒必要復述。」Blanche慢斯條理地說：「如果說我把Bucky當成自己親生孩子一樣看待，那顯得太虛假了，畢竟我和Winnifred確實不是那麼親密的姐妹。但無論如何，我妹妹臨終前是把她的獨生子託付給我，我也答應她會看著Bucky，同時擔任他的法定代理人直到他成年。因此，即使你們沒有獲得我的同意，Bucky滿18歲那天，你們照樣可以結婚。」  
「但我明白Bucky的心意，」Blanche彎起嘴角，笑容溫和：「我是他最親的親人了，如果沒有得到我的祝福，這孩子會覺得失落，甚至難過。為了能誠實而負責地說出我的意見，我花了一番功夫，仔細研究了你的資歷，Steve，當然不只是網路上那些。作為一個執教鞭超過30年的小學老師，我還是有一些堪用的人脈。」

望著眼前專注地看著她的兩人，Blanche點了點頭：「Bucky不是個莽撞的孩子，他確實深思熟慮了。你也很好，Steve，我相信你會好好待他。關於婚禮有任何想法，都歡迎你們和我討論，祝福你們。」

 

也許在外人看來，能獲得Rogers家的一家之主Elizabeth同意與Steve結婚是困難的，然而早就盼著抱孫的Elizabeth一看到Bucky就喜歡，高齡90還精神抖擻的老奶奶摟著他說話說個不停，巴不得立刻讓兩人成婚。聽Bucky說起自己未來還有求學的計畫也不以為忤，還大力稱讚他是個有上進心的好孩子，讓他不用擔心學費或是照顧孩子的問題。  
「Steve別的普通，但賺錢還算可以信賴。」Elizabeth瞄了一眼坐在一旁的孫子，又轉頭去捏Bucky的手，笑瞇了眼看著他：「你想做什麼都好，別擔心。」

 

一天之內結束了兩場和長輩的會面，Bucky總算放下心中的大石。比起前幾天連睡覺都悶悶不樂的神情，今天明顯放鬆不少，面對Steve的求歡也更為熱情。  
兩人都有默契，同居就是「所有事都試試看」的實踐，實際上更像是試婚，需要彼此測試的不只是日常相處，當然也包括親密關係的默契。  
能一起出廳堂，也要能合作入洞房。

和擔心Bucky體力不支的度假期間不同，同居的第一個週末，Steve就身體力行地做完了「所有事」。

 

剛經歷一次完美的高潮，Steve的灼熱還沒有抽出，只是讓Bucky趴在他懷裡休息。他大手撫摸著戀人的滑膩的背肌，滿足地親吻他汗溼的髮頂時，卻發現Bucky正靜靜地在啜泣。

『Buck？』Steve吃了一驚，抬手捧起Bucky的臉：『怎麼了？我傷到你了嗎？很疼嗎？』  
「沒有⋯⋯我很好⋯⋯」Bucky搖了搖頭，摟緊Steve的脖子，又把臉埋進他胸口：「Steve⋯⋯我愛你，我很愛你⋯⋯我不跟你分開⋯⋯」  
Steve愣了愣，隨即猜到Bucky也許正在為下週的長輩會面擔憂，可能還已經想出了幾百種電視電影裡會出現的狗血情節，忍不住失笑：『當然，我們說好了不是嗎？』Steve溫柔地說：『不會有什麼不順利的事，更不會有什麼人強迫我們分開。』

他把Bucky往懷裡抱得更緊，讓他聽著自己的心跳，聲音沈穩地說：『我永遠會為你盡一切努力，無論發生任何事，只接受能一直陪著你的方法。』

 

一直一直愛你。  
不再讓你孤單。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 求婚與訂婚

在很古老的年代，訂婚仍然被看成很重要的儀式。那是因為在去除標記的手術尚未發展出來前，標記行為對標記雙方都會產生重大的影響，在標記仍有效的期間，標記雙方無法經由他人受孕，甚至在部分為人所知的出軌案例中，也曾出現過已被他人標記的一方，出現生理排斥的效應。  
而除非標記人死亡或經過至少十年以上的分離，標記效力減弱了，否則幾乎不可能出現重複標記的情形，即使是後者的情況，新標記也常常失敗。是故，在這種情形下，訂婚便是個重要的宣告性象徵，意味著試婚期的開端。在較保守的年代，訂婚後的準新人才能開始有初步的接觸與來往，雙方家庭的互動也更為增加，一般而言，社會輿論在訂婚前後是大不相同，訂婚後的準新人被要求盡可能的密集接觸，甚至默許有性探索的行為。很多富豪或貴族在郊區的莊園，便是為了家族中適婚年齡的子女和訂婚對象過夜所準備，畢竟若是在婚後綁定後，才發現雙方無法相處，甚至影響到家族的繁衍，在人力為主的時代，可是大大不利。

Steve與Bucky所處的時代，去除標記的手術已經相當成熟，雖然曾經有過綁定，還是會對當事人身心造成一定的影響，但比起往昔，已經是大大進步。而無論是訂婚前還是訂婚後，接觸到可能對象的機會都非常多，往往是雙方已經有一定的默契後才開始討論婚事，因此訂婚與試婚的制度便顯得重要性很低了。現在訂婚比較像是一個象徵性的儀式，雙方交換信物甚至口頭允諾，作為籌備婚事的開端。  
但是Rogers家倒是還是一直有著訂婚的傳統，主要是因為他家是古老的家族，雖然以前還算不上豪門，但也算是有傳承、有歷史，家族中甚至還有意義重大的信物代代相傳。Steve的母親留下了信物給他，而這重要的信物即將要交到Bucky手上。

 

Bucky得知這事時大為惶恐，畢竟那可是Rogers家的重要古董，萬一到他手上摔了壞了怎麼辦？Steve倒是氣定神閒：『是枚戒指，但是戴著不方便，象徵意義大過實用，儀式的主要目的⋯⋯就只是儀式，我家親戚不多，通常是聖誕節期間才會見面，訂婚當天也只會有我跟奶奶而已，就當作是一起吃個飯，然後奶奶送你一個小禮物，不用害怕。』  
把人抱進懷裡親了親，Steve額頭抵著Bucky額頭，眼睛望進Bucky的綠眸裡：『重要的是我們已經認定彼此了對嗎？』  
Bucky點點頭，抱緊了Steve。

 

Bucky沒料到的是，在和奶奶約定的午餐前一天，是Steve悄悄安排的求婚。

那個週末有一個四天的連假，Steve帶Bucky提早兩天過去。Rogers老家在鄰近紐約的小鎮金斯頓，小鎮雖比不上紐約的極致繁華，但也是個熱鬧的小城。鎮上還保留不少歐式風格的老屋，位在住宅區深處的其中一間，便是Rogers老家。所謂的家傳信物，長期以來被小心地收藏在老家一個上鎖的保險櫃裡，Elizabeth三不五時會回到老家住上十天半個月，這裡也是Rogers文化企業的起源地，Elizabeth開的第一間書店，現在仍在小鎮中心，交由他們的老鄰居營業。

 

他們抵達金斯頓時已是下午，Steve帶Bucky在鎮上逛了逛，買了一些食材，回去親自下廚給Bucky吃。Steve很少下廚，拿手菜不多，不過煎牛排倒是有模有樣。Bucky吃得津津有味，意猶未盡。  
當Bucky正開開心心地吃著飯後甜點水蜜桃米布丁時，Steve突然說他去客廳拿個東西，便離開了餐廳。Bucky沒有多留意，直到他快把Steve的甜點也吃完時，才開始思索Steve怎麼去了這麼久。  
他抬起頭，看見穿著深藍色西裝的Steve站在餐廳門口，手裡還捧著一大束藍白相間的玫瑰。

 

Bucky愣住了，Steve看著他彎起嘴角，腳步輕快外地走到Bucky面前，將花束遞給他後，單膝跪了下來。

『我從來沒有試圖幻想過求婚的場景，至少在我人生的前三十七年，一次也沒有。可是這半年來，我每天想，日日夜夜地想，想了千百種瘋狂的、獨特的、張揚的求婚，然而最後，我決定在這裡，在我最初的家，只有我們兩個人。因為我很小心眼，我想在這個重要的時刻，你眼裡只有我。』Steve仰起頭，望著Bucky說：『我有時候會疑惑，為什麼身邊朋友一個接一個遇到能和他們愛過一場的對象，我卻始終對誰都提不起那麼濃重的心思。一直到我遇見你，我親愛的Bucky。』  
『原來要遇上命中註定的人，沒有時間限制。也許很多人會認為我遇見你太晚，你遇見我太早，但跟你在一起，我才知道，真心愛上一個人，什麼事，都會變得剛剛好。』Steve打開了手上的戒盒，盒子裡居然有兩個戒指，Bucky呆呆地看著，一時還回不過神來。

 

兩個戒指一大一小，大的是做工精緻奢華的紅寶石戒指，鑲著一圈碎鑽，金色的戒環在細心的保養下，仍閃爍著耀眼的光澤；小的則是秀氣典雅，有一顆小巧的祖母綠搭上銀色戒環，適合日常戴在手上。

『這個戒指是信物，代表你即將成為Rogers家的一員，』Steve說著，牽起Bucky的手，將大的戒指鬆鬆地套在他的右手上，而小的戒指，則套在Bucky的左手中指上，戒圍剛剛好的圈住了手指：『這個戒指，代表的是我，Steve Grant Rogers，最誠摯的愛。請你，我心愛的James Buchanan Barnes，也把我放在心口上、血液裡，像我愛你一樣一直愛著我，直到時間的盡頭。你願意嗎？』  
Bucky不知道自己眼前為什麼模糊了起來，只是不停點著頭，彎下腰抱住Steve，臉頰貼著他的臉頰，嗓音沙啞地說：「我願意，我願意⋯⋯可是我什麼也沒準備⋯⋯」  
『沒關係的，這是求婚戒，只是我的小小私心，想讓你身上有個東西，證明你已經給了我承諾。你如果也想，要給我什麼都好，我都會慎而重之的放在身上。』Steve側過頭，親吻著Bucky的臉：『我愛你，Buck。謝謝你願意現在就答應陪我度過這一生。』

 

既然都到了如此優美舒適的別墅，當然也不能放過好好度個假的機會，順便享受一下造型古典用品講究的高級床鋪，尤其在正式訂婚後，兩人都心悅神怡，只想跟彼此更甜蜜的時刻。

Bucky陷進了柔軟的床墊裡，精緻的絲棉讓他即使在上面赤裸地磨蹭著也不覺得不適。他一聲聲的呻吟婉轉黏蜜，鑽進Steve的耳裡更讓他慾血翻騰。  
他壓住Bucky的雙腿，分得更開，早已硬得發疼的陰莖毫不遲疑地破開緊緻的小穴，由上往下大力而快速地來回衝刺。

「太深了⋯⋯嗯，Stevie⋯⋯你頂得太裡面了，我受不了⋯⋯」Bucky臉色潮紅，慾望強烈的層層堆疊讓他眼眸裡一片水霧，在Steve頂到了生殖腔口，開始密集地撞擊時，挺起了腰想要逃避，卻把自己更往那根炙熱的碩大上面送。  
『你要幫我生寶寶的對嗎？你答應我的。』Steve的金髮早已被汗水染成深金，凌亂不堪。他握緊Bucky的腰不讓他逃跑：『那就要讓我進去，你要習慣這種感覺。』  
「嗚⋯⋯還不能有寶寶⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯」Bucky感覺下腹一陣酸麻，他的陰莖噴出一小股白濁，甬道緊緊收縮著吞入Steve的性器，腔口卻慢慢張開，讓Steve得以頂到更內部，在高潮時脹開了結。

 

Steve摟緊了Bucky，慢慢地平復下急促的心跳。他沒有射在Bucky身體裡，除了因為顧慮著Bucky還是學生的身份，擔心若是意外懷孕會干擾他的學業，也因為他答應了Bucky，至少要讓他為校隊出賽一個完整的賽季。雖然兩人還沒綁定，Bucky懷孕的機率相對較低，但Steve還是不打算冒這個險。  
他的手掌在Bucky背脊上流連，從臀部上方微陷的腰窩，一直往上到後頸，手指輕揉著他頸側的肌肉，Bucky彎起眼角，傾身去吻Steve的唇。

 

我不知道你什麼時候會出現在我生命中，可是每一次，我都要牢牢抓緊你的手。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky第一次為校隊先發。

同居了，也正式訂婚了，和Steve的關係可說是塵埃落定的同時，Bucky的學校生活也迎來了新挑戰。  
一般來說，二年級開始，校隊預備隊的孩子們，便會漸漸開始得到作為主力替補，在重要比賽坐板凳，在不重要的比賽上場打一兩節的待遇，等到三年級，上場機會多、實力更加堅強的球員會成為主力，通常能一直佔據主力位置到四年級下學期，直到四月初，布魯克林校際聯賽結束後正式退休。  
曾經退出過球隊又再回來，讓Bucky的球員生涯顯得比較急促。他作為主力替補的時間只有短短兩個月，但教練已經告知他，十一月初的本年度校際聯賽開打後，他即將得到正式上場的機會。

 

以校隊球員身份出賽的第一場正式比賽，讓Bucky好幾天前就興奮得睡不著覺，枕邊人自然也受了影響。

『你想讓我去看你比賽嗎？』前兩晚，Steve把Bucky摟在懷裡，撫著他的背柔聲問。  
Bucky的腳掌蹭著Steve的小腿，在Steve胸前抬起頭來，大眼睛眨了眨，竟有些迷茫為難：「我⋯⋯我想的。」  
『但是？』看著Bucky的表情，明顯有其他考量，Steve又接著問。  
「比賽場地，會有很多人，你會被認出來的。」Bucky小聲說。

 

Bucky個性溫柔正直，長得又好，在學校裡向來人緣不錯，有不少能一同讀書寫報告、下課後相約到處蹓躂的同伴，但若要說起知己好友，卻屈指可數。他鮮少跟同伴談起自家，和Steve交往的事更是守口如瓶，他清楚知道高中年紀的同儕們有多喜歡這種情愛八卦，遑論當事人之一還是赫赫有名的人物，再加上兩人懸殊的年紀差，他和Steve交往的事若是曝光了，校內校外的私語緋言大概能編出十本八卦雜誌，Bucky光想就頭皮發麻。  
而Steve若是要親臨比賽現場，Bucky自然很希望能跟他說說話，像其他有交往對象的隊友一樣，親親密密的抱著他說些比賽的花絮軼事，抱怨一些賽場內外的瑣碎煩憂。可即使高中生不見得很熟悉商場人物，Steve被認出的機會依然不小，因為他也多次被花邊小報當作討論題材，畢竟多金、單身、壯年，三個標籤加在一起已經引人矚目，再加上一個「英俊」，簡直是拿來當作閒暇時熱議與幻想的大好人物。  
Steve也大概能猜出兩人交往與訂婚的事太早曝光會造成Bucky多大的困擾，所以小心地收斂著自己極想要大肆宣揚的快樂，甚至連自己的朋友也不敢透露，僅有祖母和最親近的幾個友人知曉一二。

 

原先打算說服Bucky自己會很低調的，但念頭一轉，Steve用帶點為難的口氣說：『那倒是。』  
「是嘛。」Bucky應了一聲，很是失望，又勉強著彎起嘴角：「其實也沒什麼，只是很多比賽中的一場，也就幾十分鐘，算了吧。」  
Steve親了親Bucky的額頭，語帶安撫地說：『你一定會表現得很好的。』  
Bucky隨意嗯了幾聲，閉上眼蹭進Steve懷裡，不久就睡著了。Steve微微一笑，撫著Bucky的背，心裡已經打定主意。

 

作為校際聯賽盃的第一場比賽，前一天訓練完，Bucky即被告知是隔天的先發。原先以為會等個幾場比賽，球隊累積的勝場多了，教練才會排一場歇，叫他上去試試，沒想到第一場比賽，就被委以重任。

熱身完，在場邊蹦跳了幾下，準備上場前，Bucky隨意的抬頭看了下已經坐了不少人的觀眾席，隨即驚訝地睜大了眼。  
在他們球隊板凳席的正後方第一排，一個他極為熟悉的身影，神色自然地坐在那。那人可能已經注意自己很久了，在Bucky眼神對上自己時，展開了笑顏。

他像個高中生似的，在嘴巴前用食指和拇指比出一個愛心，輕輕朝Bucky拋了過去，Bucky臉立刻就紅了，他轉過臉假裝沒注意到，耳垂卻狠狠地發燙。

 

也許是因為終於看到自己想看的人在場邊，Bucky表現得超乎預期的好，狀態絕佳，助攻進球一個接一個，幫助球隊連連得分，甚至連他平常算不是特別拿手的三分球，也福至心靈般進了好幾次，每每引得全場歡呼尖叫。  
終場哨音吹響時，他是全隊得分最高的射手，第一次在校際盃上場便拿下了本場MVP。隊友們都興高采烈地圍了過來，一個個大力地拍著他的背，他們學校來觀賽的學生也在啦啦隊的帶動下大聲喊著他的姓：「Barnes！Barnes！Barnes！」

Bucky抬起頭，望向觀眾席，見到Steve已經趴在欄杆上激動地振臂歡呼，他再也忍不住地，撥開隊友們，快步走到觀眾席下方，仰頭大喊：「Steve！！」  
『嘿！』Steve大聲回應，滿臉笑意，快速地給了他好幾個飛吻：『寶貝你太棒了！天哪！我現在能下去抱你嗎？』  
Bucky笑了起來，朝另一個方向指了指：「十五分鐘後，後門見！」

 

球隊要一齊帶回學校，Steve在後門處的大巴外等了一會兒，才終於看到Bucky出來，立刻上去緊緊抱住他，低頭親吻他的唇。

『當時就想著，我可以很低調的，』Steve語氣中帶著笑意，手掌磨蹭著Bucky軟軟的臉頰：『我會戴一個黑框眼鏡和壓得低低的鴨舌帽，坐在看台的邊邊而不是VIP席，混在觀眾群裡為我的小前鋒大聲歡呼，絕對不會有人認出我的。』  
Bucky彎起嘴角，能重要比賽時看到Steve，他心裡的快樂已經壓過了一切：「我好高興，Steve，真的好高興。」  
『我想參與你生命中每個重要的時刻，寶貝。』Steve又親了親Bucky的眼睛：『今天要好好替你慶祝。』  
「嗯！」Bucky應了一聲。他是先偷溜出來的，心裡估算著其他隊友也快要出來了，在Steve懷裡磨蹭了一下，還是依依不捨地放開了手：「我得先回學校了。」  
『我在家裡等你。』Steve又摸了下Bucky的臉，才甘心讓他離去。

 

總是有些時刻是我捨不得錯過的，是你生命中那些沒有我，但卻十分重要的關鍵時刻。那些所有跟你有關的事，便也跟我有關；那些你心裡的其他重量，亦在我心頭穩穩落座。

因你便是如此完整地住在我心裡，一分不減。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky仍然有著學校內的煩惱，關於校園八卦與生涯規劃。

第一場比賽的隔天就是週末，Steve和他待在家，把家裡現存的家具雜物都清點了一遍，在清單上列出了一些該添購的物品。  
Steve以前待在家裡的時間其實不多，除了因為工作佔據去的大半時間，閒暇時他也喜歡戶外活動或是到健身房鍛鍊，再加上他慣用的東西就那麼幾樣，所以家裡看起來空蕩蕩的。Bucky則相反，他在上學以外的時間幾乎都待在家裡比較多，因此也有不少零零碎碎的物品待用。他從舊家搬了一部分過來，又丟掉一部分該淘汰的物品，然後開始為自己和Steve規劃新的用品。

『你好有主婦的樣子。』Steve在Bucky點算家裡的餐具並低著頭在紙上紀錄時，從背後抱住他，語帶笑意地說。  
Bucky低著頭，露出淺淺的笑容：「誰叫你都不管。」  
『我想讓你管，』Steve咬了下Bucky的耳垂，親吻他的側臉：『拜託？』  
明明是句很普通的話，但話語中深藏的意味讓Bucky不自覺地紅了臉，低低地回答：「嗯。」

Steve把Bucky轉過來，手掌墊在Bucky腰後，把他壓在流理台前傾身吻他。Bucky環抱著Steve的脖子，抬起腰貼緊了Steve的下身緩慢地蹭他，兩人差點要在廚房擦槍走火。

 

Steve沒有明說，但Bucky清楚知道，Steve想要完全擁有他的渴望與日俱增，不只是兩人的口頭約定或是戶籍上的紀錄，更甚者是他alpha天性上對於綁定自己omega的渴求。同居以來Bucky已經經歷了幾次熱潮期，雖然在抑制劑的使用下生活都能一切如常，但親密如Steve和他，要完全不被影響是不可能的。

為著對Bucky的承諾，Steve非常謹慎地使用保護措施，兩人也還沒完成綁定，但Steve不只一次在情動時對Bucky撒嬌。  
『想要射在裡面⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯想讓你給我生寶寶⋯⋯』Steve熱燙的身體壓著他，情慾未退的嗓音迴繞在Bucky耳際。Bucky帶著鼻音哼了幾聲，鼻子蹭著Steve的脖子咬他的肩膀，軟軟地承諾他：「我會的⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯」

 

Elizabeth和Blanche都明確說過希望Bucky先拿到高中文憑，同時繼續準備升學，但如果在上大學前他跟Steve有其他計畫而想要延後唸大學的時間，兩人也不表示反對。  
然而熱戀大概是人生中最難控制的事情之一，令人頭昏腦脹得只能漂浮在愛的粉紅泡泡中抓取那些已經快要化作煙霧的理智。在這種情況下，Bucky簡直不知道自己能不能順利堅持到高中畢業，但如果在畢業前懷孕，那麻煩事就源源不絕了。

 

不過麻煩事總是不會在人生中缺席，這項不來，也有別項。

 

Steve來看他比賽的隔週，校園裡便有了Bucky正在和校外人士交往的流言蜚語。

「是那天，呃，據說是比賽那天有人看到你和你男友。就⋯⋯你知道的，有些學生會到大巴那邊等校隊出來。」告訴他這件事的是現在是校隊副隊長的Dayton，他說的時候比Bucky還侷促，倒讓Bucky覺得有趣。  
Bucky聳聳肩，還沒回答，Dayton又說：「上學期，呃，你不喜歡的那個校花選拔⋯⋯有些人很介意。」  
說到這個，Bucky就想翻白眼了：「有什麼好介意？又不是我在給自己臉上貼金。況且不就是個校內自己玩玩的選拔嗎？我是覺得很無聊，但介意這個的人比這選拔更加無聊。」  
「我知道⋯⋯但就是有人，很想要那個校花頭銜⋯⋯嗯，方便他們在校外炫耀。」Dayton想了半天也沒想出什麼比較委婉的詞來形容那些挑事者的心態，索性直說了。  
「隨便，我不在乎。」Bucky拍了拍Dayton肩膀，笑著說：「讓你來跟我說這件事，也是很為難你了。」  
「沒什麼啦。」Dayton也笑了，有些無奈地說：「總之，近日可能會有一些風言風語就是。」

 

所謂的風言風語，就是有人在校內散播他跟有錢的校外人士交往，搬離了原本的家，有名車接送上下學，暗示他可能是被包養的流言。Bucky近日在校園內是收到了不少額外的窺探眼神，但他要忙的事情太多了，對這種流言毫無興趣去澄清。好在他們學校是升學為主的一流名校，校風嚴謹正直，這種「無學術意義的花邊」向來只能低調流傳，同時還會遭到不少鄙視眼光甚至喝斥，所以傳話的人沒多久也就會自然消停了。  
Bucky更大的煩惱在於，輔導老師Ms. Hill終於來找他約談，關於他的升學計畫。

 

「我希望能留在紐約。」Bucky開頭就說，他不自覺地用右手拇指指甲去劃左手，咬著下唇沈默了半晌。  
「紐約有很多學校可以選擇，」Ms.Hill說話慢斯條理，她翻開Bucky歷年來的成績單和校內活動紀錄，分析道：「你的成績很穩定，平均分數理想，高等測驗模擬最高有1400，還有校隊經驗，布魯克林大學應該沒問題，愛斯坦聯盟的維亞拉大學可以一拼。打算主修什麼呢？」  
「希望能主修外語文學與翻譯，目前有興趣的是德文與俄文。」Bucky答道。  
「嗯，那約翰哈蒙德文理學院也可以考慮。剛剛提到你的校隊經驗，有打算參加聯盟選秀嗎？」Ms.Hill問。  
「沒有，不打算走職業球員的路。」Bucky頓了一下，問：「請問⋯⋯畢業之後如果過了幾年才繼續上大學，會有什麼影響嗎？」  
「看情況。如果你在這段期間有新的人生經驗，在重新申請大學時，有可能也成為新的優勢。」Ms.Hill說，微微一笑：「打算有個間隔年？」  
「嗯⋯⋯也許。」Bucky不置可否，畢竟他的「間隔年」可能跟其他學生的規劃大不相同。

 

結束了第一次升學輔導的談話，Bucky走出老師的辦公室，仍覺得心頭茫然。

人生不管有多少選擇的可能，茫然總是站在十字路口時必備的符號。他的Steve是個計畫狂，連帶的也影響了Bucky對生活的態度，從原先的隨意漸漸轉成慎重。只是如今他要在兩個重要的可能道路上選擇孰先孰後，然而這選擇中又參雜了一個不確定因素。

Bucky輕輕把手掌放在自己的小腹上，隨後又覺得自己的行為有點好笑地移了開來。  
如果他們只是普通的高中生情侶，這大概不會是現在考慮的事情，又或者他們相遇時是25歲和45歲，那如今的煩惱也並不會構成同樣的煩惱。

 

可他們就是這樣愛上了，Bucky心想。  
而讓我再晚一天遇見你，我都不願意。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕節與Bucky的決心

Steve知道Bucky最近的煩惱，但是他並沒有刻意介入。

對Steve而言，他必須尊重Bucky的選擇，無論他內心有過多少可能堪稱自私的想法。他也知道自己對Bucky的影響力有多大，所以他更加小心謹慎，不希望因為他自己的渴望，導致Bucky壓抑了他原先的盼望，去完成Steve期盼的人生。  
他早就已經經歷過Bucky現在的迷茫，Bucky需要的是引導，並不是指定。

輕撫著懷中愛人的頭髮，Steve愛憐地親吻他的臉頰。  
他想讓Bucky有機會過自己想要的人生，盡他所能地成為他的後盾。

 

「所以你還想讓我趕快生寶寶嗎？」

聖誕節前夕，Steve帶Bucky回老家過節，終於見到了Rogers家的親戚們。  
可能是因為Steve家是Rogers家族親戚中發展得最好的，即使是不太親密的親戚，對他也是客客氣氣。在面對Bucky時，固然有許多好奇的眼光，但Steve一直陪在Bucky身邊，充滿保護慾的摟著他，Bucky樂得故作害羞無措，只要笑得甜甜的對前來搭話的人點頭就好。  
然而在來聊天的那些親戚中，還有一兩個是真的跟Steve有點交情，其中一個是Steve的堂弟Christoph，小時候在Steve家住過幾年，是Steve身邊關係最接近親兄弟的人。  
Christoph很早婚，孩子也生得早，他大女兒只比Bucky小五歲，這讓兩人談話時，總有種若有似無的尷尬。

『你們打算要孩子嗎？』Christoph隨口問起，Steve點了點頭：『當然。』  
『隨緣還是越早越好？』  
Steve看了眼Bucky，沒說話。Christoph順著Steve的眼光望過來，只見Bucky呆呆地不知道在想什麼，一隻手在玩Steve的毛衣袖子，眼神卻顯出他早已魂飛天外，Christoph便又轉過來看Steve，有些興味地問：『一切依Bucky？』  
『當然，能懷孕的是他，辛苦的是他，最被影響的也是他，他做決定比我做決定合理吧？』Steve笑了笑，說：『我尊重他的決定。』

 

於是當夜，Bucky便對Steve問起了這件事。  
他躺在床上，原本穿著的睡衣已經被Steve解開了扣子，Steve正親吻他的鎖骨，在他穿襯衫時第二個鈕扣勉強能遮掩的地方咬出吻痕，睡褲和內褲已經被Steve褪到大腿，兩人赤裸的陰莖正一下下的磨蹭著對方。

『什麼？』Steve沒聽清，他直起身取來潤滑液，擠出足夠的份量到手上，仔細地推入Bucky身體。  
「寶寶的事⋯⋯你不是想要我趕快生寶寶嗎？嗯⋯⋯」Bucky喘著氣，他手握著Steve的手臂滑動，腳跟在Steve的大腿上有意無意地蹭，聲音軟軟綿綿地，Steve根本沒辦法思考，擴張得差不多了便抽開手，換上自己的性器，有些急促地擠進Bucky已經濕潤的甬道，腰間使力著往Bucky身體裡衝。  
「Steve⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Bucky努力放鬆著。聖誕夜兩人都喝了一點酒，雖還不到醉，但在微醺的情況下仍然忍不住衝動。兩人在浴室裡已經做了一次，是Bucky喜歡的那樣，Steve完全把他圈在懷裡，從背後進得很深很深，在尚未標記的腺體邊來回親吻，最後咬在另一側的肩膀上。  
才進了房間他們又糾纏著往床上倒，Bucky其實有點累，可是又想讓Steve緊緊地抱著他：「再進深一點，Steve⋯⋯對，是那裡⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯你好棒，好舒服⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
Bucky的聲音對Steve而言簡直是高效催情劑，偏低的嗓音卻不是完全的剛硬，綿軟中又帶著挑逗，他完全可以靠著Bucky呻吟的嗓音就這麼射出來。  
『我要比你想得再進去更深一點，Buck。』Steve咬著Bucky的耳垂說：『打開你自己。』

 

Steve真的射在他身體裡的感覺很奇妙，一股微涼的液體流進他的宮腔，Steve的陰莖結撐開了腔口，牢牢鎖住了兩人。高潮後的Bucky大口呼吸著摟緊Steve，閉著眼睛還在輕輕地顫抖。  
他在浴室時就要求Steve今晚別用保險套，也默許了Steve第一次射了進來，沒射在體外。雖然兩人還沒綁定，但風險還是在，Bucky想著這個行為可能造成的後果，又忍不住緊張起來。

 

『怎麼了寶貝？』對Bucky的情緒變化，Steve向來十分敏銳。他從Bucky身上翻下，仍把人摟進懷裡，吻著他的唇角輕聲詢問。  
「⋯⋯會因為這樣就有寶寶嗎？」Bucky忐忑不安地問，雖然明知現在問也來不及了。  
Steve失笑：『機率不高，非常不高。倒是你今晚到底怎麼了？為什麼一直擔心這個？你想跟我說什麼嗎？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky猶豫不決地咬著下唇：「我就是想要你射進來，想要⋯⋯身體裡有你的東西的感覺⋯⋯」  
『喔？』Steve故意一挺腰，還沒消退的結在Bucky體內的實感還很鮮明：『這個東西還不夠？』  
Bucky握拳搥他，Steve大笑起來，握住他的手拉到唇邊親吻，笑著又嘆氣：『我真不知道該拿你怎麼辦才好，我的Bucky⋯⋯』

 

『我好想好想要你，全身上下從裡到外。我以前總是鄙視別的alpha看見omega就走不動路、想不通事，但我覺得我也想不通了。』Steve垂首，親吻Bucky的額頭：『好想立刻看你為我懷孕的樣子，從微微隆起的小腹到大大鼓起的肚子，一定好可愛好美，全世界不會有比你更好看的omega⋯⋯好想有我們兩個的寶寶，和你一起照顧他，和你一起組成我們的小家庭⋯⋯我都沒辦法想下去了，一想我就快樂得跟個傻子似的。』  
『可是我愛你，我好愛你，我好希望你人生中所有事都盡如你意。我想要你來告訴我你的決定，你想過什麼樣的人生⋯⋯Bucky，你懂我的意思嗎？』  
Bucky閉起眼睛想藏住自己的淚意，他用力摟緊Steve點頭，再三說：「我也好愛你，我只想要你⋯⋯」  
『所以我不想給你太多壓力，Bucky，你就照你想過的人生步調走。我都等了你三十七年，我不在意多等幾年。』Steve語氣溫柔地說。

 

窗外的皎潔月光從窗簾縫隙透了進來，似乎又飄起了鵝毛雪。屋內的暖氣讓房間裡暖洋洋的，Bucky被Steve緊緊地摟在懷裡，心裏是說不盡的甜蜜安心。

「假如⋯⋯假如在大學開學前能順利懷上的話，我想先為你生一個寶寶，再去唸大學。」Bucky小聲說，臉頰還是因為羞澀泛起紅暈：「我們結婚吧，Steve。」


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky下定決心後，事情倒是越發順利。

 

Steve和他定下了婚期，就在Bucky滿18歲生日當天去登記。和原先比較隨性的同居不同，既然已經確認了婚期，Bucky也答應了，一年後布魯克林校際聯賽結束，那時一切事情都塵埃落定，Bucky只要等著畢業典禮就好，兩人便可以開始為「家裏迎來一個新生兒」這件事做努力。  
當所有事情都要以「家庭」為單位來考量時，Steve的想法立刻就積極起來。

『我覺得應該要買棟別墅，小孩需要有地方活動，有花園、有遊樂器材，也可以弄個泳池。』週末電影夜的中場休息，Steve把摟在懷裡的Bucky移到自己大腿上坐著，一手伸下去摸他的肚子，好像孩子已經在裡面茁壯了一樣，一邊說一邊想：『我這幾天查了一些資料，也請教了認識的房地產仲介，他們說布魯克林市近郊最近有一個新建案剛落成，是個新社區，但是房數不多，每間坪數都很大，規劃中有前院也有後院。交通很便利，上了7號公路後很快就能到市中心，到布魯克林大學、維亞拉大學或是約翰哈蒙德，都是半小時內的車程，說是近郊，其實比市區某些區域還更方便。』  
Bucky靠在Steve肩膀，他對房子要買在哪或是買多大之類的事情沒有明確概念，不過聽起來這棟屋子挺合適：「那就這棟吧。」  
Steve笑起來，擰了下Bucky的鼻尖：『就這樣決定？』  
「我其實沒什麼意見，我覺得你都會處理好。」Bucky對Steve的決策眼光完全信任，他湊上去親吻Steve的臉頰，黏糊糊地撒嬌：「我的Steve最棒了。」  
收緊手臂摟住Bucky，Steve翻身把他壓在沙發上，手掌不規矩地鑽進他的上衣：『那是不是該給我一點獎勵？嗯？我們把中場時間⋯⋯延得久一點。』

 

從一個幾乎要抱定單身主義的單身漢，在一年間迅速轉變成渴望家庭的準人夫，Steve的生活改變的不只是心態，相應的安排也都需要加緊配合。原先就忙碌的工作之餘，還要擠出時間為新家做準備，讓他生活幾乎是沒有休閒的空檔了。  
然而忙碌也是有很多種，能為自己殷殷期盼的生活而忙，那些被塞滿的時間裡，除了幸福，更有滿足。

 

房子看得差不多了，Steve很快下了訂金，在Bucky生日前付清了款，同時開始準備搬家。房子的事Bucky不懂，便都讓Steve去處理，但同時間他自己也忙得暈頭轉向。除開校隊的事情和學校的功課，Bucky下定決心要爭取維亞拉大學，所以高等測驗的分數便變得至關重要。  
一般而言，想要申請愛斯坦聯盟學校的學生，都從一年級起就開始積極準備，但高一時，Bucky為了重病的母親曾經休學，在那之後他過得渾渾噩噩，直到遇見Steve後才又重新振作起來。已經到了三年級才打算申請的Bucky，在時間上就比其他人晚起步。同時他還希望可以在常規申請前，參加10月底到11月初的早期申請，這樣在四年級上學期便有可能確定未來的學校，那下學期就空出許多時間，也許可以⋯⋯提早開始準備懷孕。

 

雖然Steve一肩扛起婚前準備的大小瑣事，但學校生活的一連串改變，讓Bucky的時間同樣被壓縮得很緊，以至於到他生日當天，Steve帶他去登記結婚時，快速完成的程序，倒讓他沒有實感。

負責登記程序的櫃檯人員面色如常，一點沒有Bucky擔心的怪異眼光。她一板一眼地確認了兩人準備好的身份文件，在電腦上輸入了資料，一小時內他們便得到了結婚證書，完成登記。

「就⋯⋯就這樣好了嗎？」Bucky看著自己手上的證書和已經被改成James Buchanan Rogers的新證件，有些迷茫地抬頭望著Steve。  
『嗯，跟結婚有關的所有事裡，登記大概是最簡單的。』Steve的語調也很輕鬆，他牽著Bucky的手離開登記處，他訂了附近一家高級的法式料理，準備給Bucky慶生，也慶祝兩人正式結為配偶。  
而Bucky一路上都在不停地拿出證件翻看，唸唸叨叨地：「哇，我以後也是Mr. Rogers了對嗎？感覺好奇怪，好像是在稱呼你⋯⋯」  
在紅綠燈前停下來，Steve伸手捏了下Bucky的臉頰，再親親他：『你也可以是Mrs. Rogers。怎樣？有感覺比較自然嗎？』  
「都好，都可以。」Bucky摟著他的脖子，微墊起腳去咬他的耳垂，在Steve耳邊輕聲說：「反正從此以後，都是你的了。」  
Steve瞇起眼，手往下移了移，勒住Bucky的腰部往自己身上按，狠狠地吻住他的唇。

 

生活中的每一步都是有意義的，即使只是一個順應社會規範的儀式。  
我們就這樣從毫不相關的兩條線，走到那個注定交會的點，進而一圈又一圈的糾纏住彼此，從此再也分不開。

住在我的家裡，用著我的姓氏；享受你的眷戀，影響你的未來。  
每一個平凡的日子，都令我迫不及待。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky忘了吃抑制劑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 居然寫了15章才寫到發情期哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（。

春去秋來，Bucky想像中的婚姻生活比現實中刺激許多，他還以為身份變了，生活也會有天翻地覆的大變化，孰知新婚夫夫的小日子，和同居時期比起來也沒有多大的不同。  
Bucky的學校課業比以前更忙，新家有很大的書房，可以讓Steve跟他在同一間房間裡一起工作，兩人的桌子呈直角擺放，讀書工作累了時，一抬起頭就能看見對方。Steve的忙碌是不分季節的，他工作日工作的時間常常超過12個小時，只是以前在辦公室工作，現在在家裡工作。

Steve好喜歡每天準時下班回到家，看見Bucky窩在沙發上看電視發呆休息，或是聽到他的聲音後穿著拖鞋從樓上跑下來，給他一個大大的擁抱和歡迎回家吻。  
有了心愛的人在家裡等待，回家的路一秒也不想耽擱。

 

Bucky大幅度壓縮休息時間與睡眠時間密集準備高等測驗，拿到一個勉強跨過門檻的分數後，又立刻連暑假都只跟Steve回老家住了兩天，咬牙放棄了海島旅行，全心全意投入了申請大學的文件準備，直到十月底把所有文件都送了出去後，休息不到一週，又重新埋進資料堆裡，繼續為申請學校奮鬥。  
這段時間裡，Bucky無論身心都是高強度運轉，忙碌塞滿了他的腦海，導致他遺忘了某件同樣重要的事情。

直到他在學校因為突然的高熱被送回家，他才想起，他忘了吃抑制劑。

 

Bucky在床上輾轉反側。他在學校注射了短效型的抑制劑，醫師叮嚀他傍晚5點要再補充口服型的藥物，現在才不到4點，從來未曾捱過發情期的他，已經覺得相當難受。  
他皮膚發燙，身體裡有種空虛和不滿足的慾望在沸騰，下半身又濕又黏，他已經洗過好幾次澡了，但情況完全沒有好轉。  
還在猶豫該不該打電話給Steve時，Bucky卻從窗邊聽到引擎聲和車庫開啟的聲音，他第一反應卻是鑽進被子裡躲起來。

熟悉的腳步聲漸漸逼近，Bucky滿心不安，他一直都很規律地吃著抑制劑，尤其在跟Steve交往後，兩人頻繁的性愛和暫時不準備懷孕的打算讓他們兩個都很小心，這突如其來的狀況，他不知道Steve會怎麼說。  
『Buck，出來吧。』Steve的聲音從床邊傳來，他一手解著領帶，帶著一點笑意和壓抑地說：『你香得我從家門外都聞見了。』

 

『為什麼要躲？』Steve脫去外衣，掀開棉被跨上床，他緩慢釋出的信息素讓Bucky心跳猛快，還沒想清楚Steve的問題，Steve已經壓了上來，低頭吻了吻Bucky紅豔的唇，伸手摸他的下身：『你都溼成這樣了。』  
「我難受⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯」Bucky突然覺得滿心委屈，為什麼就只有他要受這種折磨？他鬆開了原先緊緊抓著床單的手，摸著Steve的腰抱住他：「我不舒服⋯⋯」  
勃發的下身早就抵著Bucky的小穴，Steve一邊摸著Bucky的臉安撫他，一邊挺進他早已溼潤得能滴出水的甬道，完全不用做先前準備，直接快速地大力抽插起來。

 

Bucky曾經聽說過，熱潮期的性愛和平常的感覺不一樣，但直到這刻他才真正體會。

Steve用的力道比平時更大，一次次貫穿他時都狠狠地頂上了宮腔口那片軟肉，Bucky從一開始的呻吟到後來的尖叫，過多的快感讓他已經無法思考，只知道Steve的大傢伙操得很深很深，更加敏感的身體能感受到性器上的青筋如何碾壓他紅嫩的軟肉。Bucky射了一次後被Steve翻過來，他跪著讓Steve能從後面抱著他，撐住他已經沒什麼力氣的身體，但他的小穴還在牢牢吸住那根性器，在他高潮時又再次痙攣著收緊。

一把撈起Bucky的身體，讓他坐在自己懷裡，Steve安撫地摸著Bucky的背，思索再三仍然開了口：『Buck，我能標記你了嗎？』  
Bucky睜著淚汪汪的雙眼，alpha的精液進入他身體後，稍稍緩解了發情期的不適，他的意識已經比剛剛清楚了些。  
忽然覺得一步步計畫得太清楚，也許還比不過一時衝動，Bucky不確定自己到底是不是做下了正確的決定，他只是伸手撥開自己的髮尾，露出了頸後發紅的腺體。

 

不顧Bucky的掙扎和哭叫，Steve在腺體上咬得很深，確保他的信息素完全溶進Bucky身體裡。隨著兩人結合的信息素在體內慢慢擴散開，Bucky的燥熱感也一點點退去。Steve安撫自己omega的氣息是淡淡的木香，Bucky軟軟地趴在他懷裏，雖然還滿臉淚痕、一身狼狽，但總算是平靜下來了。

「好疼⋯⋯你太壞了，咬得我好疼⋯⋯」Bucky的聲音帶著剛哭過的啞，熱潮期讓他本來就比平常虛弱，再加上一場激情的性愛和標記，他幾乎只能癱在床上任憑Steve擺弄，Steve笑著嘆氣：『我必須如此，寶貝，失敗的標記比沒進行的標記還慘，你會被白咬一口，但什麼事也沒發生。』  
他抱著Bucky倒在床上，一下下親吻他的鼻尖、臉頰、唇角，一手圈住他已經濕透了的頭髮撥到一旁。兩人身體還緊緊相連著，Bucky的小腿勾著他的腿，雙手摟著他的腰，臉埋在他胸口，好半晌才小聲地說：「萬一真的有了寶寶怎麼辦？」  
發情期、完整的標記、沒有防護措施的激烈性愛，是超高危險群，Bucky非常清楚。他再半年就畢業了，現下如果懷孕是個尷尬的時間點，但也不是不能掩飾上幾個月，只是那樣一來，他就非得放棄聯賽的總決賽不可了。想著校隊今年難得的優秀戰績，Bucky咬住了下唇。  
『那我會非常非常快樂，Bucky，超乎人類能想像的快樂。』Steve捧起他的臉，望著Bucky的眼睛，柔聲說：『別擔心了，我們兩個的寶寶一定會是個乖孩子，他會像我一樣體貼你，知道什麼時候是出現在你身邊的最佳時機。』  
「臭美⋯⋯」Bucky彎起嘴角，神情倒是明顯的放鬆了。Steve把他摟得更緊，喃喃低語：『我愛你，Bucky，我愛你⋯⋯』

 

Bucky和Steve在床上耗了一整天，熬過了初始的不適，剛綁定的兩個人越發濃情蜜意，生理和心理的雙重作用讓他們幾乎都不想離開對方半步。睡睡醒醒，一直交纏到隔日夕陽西下，Steve非得起來整理明日要出差的行李不可時，他才不甘不願地從Bucky身體裡抽出來，翻身下床。

Bucky也跟著坐起，原先裹在他身上的被子滑了開來，露出他白嫩肌膚上的點點紅痕。Steve望著他，想起自己從聽說過綁定後的omega氣質都會變，這未經證實的流言在Bucky身上卻似乎有所展現。他仰起頭，發現Steve正直勾勾地看著他，便微瞇起眼睛，露出甜甜的笑容，比起之前的青澀，多了一絲旖旎氣質。  
他跪起身，摟住Steve的脖子，Bucky臉埋進Steve的肩膀，蹭了兩下，又在他肩上落下幾個吻。Steve的手掌在他背後來回輕撫，深呼吸了幾次試著平撫又蠢蠢欲動的下身：『你再休息一下，我去弄點東西給你吃。』

 

下樓開了冰箱，拿起一些冷凍食品放進烤箱，打算簡單煮點東西給兩人果腹的Steve，在等待食物加熱的同時，去前院開了信箱。  
信箱裡掉出一份厚厚的信，Steve撿起來一看，是Bucky的錄取通知。

 

來自愛斯坦聯盟的維亞拉大學。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校際聯賽的結束，Bucky有個秘密。

為自己想要達到的目標做了詳盡的計畫和盡己所能的努力，最後得到期待的結果，實在是人生中一大樂事。

 

Bucky聽到Steve在樓下喊他說維亞拉的錄取通知收到了，衣服都沒穿好就裹著毯子跑下樓，急急地從Steve手上抽過信，展開來一頁頁的讀。  
Steve站在他身邊，看著他的神情從緊張漸漸轉變到狂喜，嘴角也忍不住跟著勾起。

「哇！！」Bucky舉起手大叫，抬頭望向Steve：「Steve！！」  
『我在！』Steve伸手卡住Bucky的雙腋，把Bucky抱起來，直接在空中轉了幾圈。Bucky笑個不停，在被放到地上後仍然摟著Steve的脖子，湊上去親了他好幾下：「我好開心！我做到了！」  
『我早說你能做到的。』Steve乾脆手又往下一些，墊著Bucky的屁股把他抱進懷中，Bucky雙腿交纏著壓在Steve背後，在他臉上親個沒完。

剛綁定的激動情緒、尚未結束的熱潮期，加上美夢成真的喜悅，兩人在客廳又糾纏了好半晌，在柔軟的地毯上胡鬧許久。Steve擔心地板還是太涼，便不讓Bucky躺下，只讓Bucky坐到他身上，扶著他的腰讓他自己動。Bucky臉色潮紅，沒幾下就沒力了，撒著嬌要Steve快一點。  
『你這個偷懶的小鬼。』Steve邊喘邊取笑著說，Bucky只是咬著唇笑：「反正我老公會疼我⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

 

確定考上心儀的大學後，Bucky的高中最後一年變得相當愜意。

他修了一些大學先修課，學分不多、課程也不算重，但都是Bucky有興趣的內容。除了之外他還是繼續跟著校隊訓練，他的身體狀況沒有如他擔心（也許期待）的那樣發生變化，依然能夠承受得住密集的強度運動，甚至因為學業壓力減輕，Bucky更能夠專注在校隊。  
憑著他的努力，他從偶爾的先發，到穩定的先發，校際聯賽四強賽時，Bucky已經是校隊的絕對主力，而安琪莉桑多斯文理高中也打出了近幾年最好的成績。四強當中有三強是傳統強校，只有安琪莉桑多斯已經有將近十年沒有打進過四強，所有目光的焦點都在他們身上，讓本來在實力上就有些微差距的他們壓力更大。

Bucky幾乎每天都留在學校加練，若過了七點還在學校，Steve會親自開車來接他，在學校外的轉角處等他。  
他們從結婚到交往都一直很低調，雖然Steve在手上明晃晃地戴上了婚戒已經引起了財經界與八卦界的一番討論，但Rogers文化企業的公關對外除了確認Steve已婚之外，對其他問題一律不予回應。  
Steve把他保護得很好，兩人的私生活完全隱蔽於公眾視野外，Bucky從一開始的惶惶不安到現在的怡然自得，Steve始終作為一道堅不可摧的高牆擋在他前方，這帶給Bucky的安心感，居功厥偉。

 

他只是個普通人，跟自己心愛的人相遇相戀，共組家庭，不過如此。

 

最後安琪莉桑多斯的校隊仍然沒有成功打入總決賽，遺憾止步四強。

Steve盡量參與Bucky的重要比賽，所以四強賽的最後一場，他也在場。  
Bucky在比賽結束後仍維持著風度和對手寒暄，回到休息區安慰大家，鼓勵學弟，一派溫和鎮定。但當他提前和校隊分開，到停車場找Steve時，兩人一見面，Bucky眼眶就紅了。

一句話也沒有說，Steve只是把Bucky抱進懷裏，把他的臉龐壓在自己的肩膀上，輕輕拍撫Bucky的背，吻著他的頭頂，任憑Bucky的淚水濕透了他的衣領。

 

四強賽結束後，Bucky在家消沈了好幾天。Steve是請了人固定來家裡打掃的，只有隔週五的晚上會請人做菜。平常如果Bucky不需要訓練也沒別的約，他都是在外面吃完了才回去，而不再需要密集的練習，他每天都很早回家，練習自己做飯。  
Steve出差兩週，Bucky一個人在家，每天除了唸書就是發呆，但也因為這大量的空閑時間，Bucky很快就發現自己身體的變化。

 

「我有件事要跟你說。」

Steve回到家那天晚上，兩個人窩在客廳看影集，影集才正要開始，Bucky突然翻了個身，從Steve身邊爬到Steve身上，跪坐在Steve大腿上，認真地望著Steve說：「我有個秘密要告訴你。」  
『嗯？』Steve是滿想看這部影集的，有一些心不在焉，但他的手掌仍習慣性地撫摸著Bucky的下背。  
Bucky貼到Steve耳邊，小小聲地說：「我懷孕了。」


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers企業的「執行長夫人」終於曝光XD

忽然離地面一大截，在空中轉了好幾圈，讓Bucky嚇得大叫。Steve一邊笑著一邊把人放下來，親吻凌亂地落在愛人的臉頰各處，緊緊地把他摟進懷裡。

「我肚子裡有寶寶了，你還這樣對我！」Bucky語帶埋怨地說，卻也抱著Steve不肯放手。  
『對不起對不起，我一下子太高興了，是我不好，寶貝。』Steve趕緊在沙發上坐下，把Bucky抱上大腿，輕輕揉著他的背，臉埋進他的肩側深深嗅聞：『難怪⋯⋯你好香現在⋯⋯你感覺怎樣？會不舒服嗎？看醫生了嗎？』  
「還沒有，我這幾天總覺得怪怪的，就⋯⋯不知道怎麼說，一種直覺吧，這次熱潮期完全沒有感覺，跟以前都不一樣⋯⋯所以我昨天就試著測了看看，也許還不是很確定⋯⋯我約了明天去醫院檢查。」Bucky的手伸進Steve的金髮裡，Steve吻了下他的側頸，抬起頭說：『我陪你去，什麼時候？』  
「明天上午，你不用上班嗎？」Bucky笑著問，他知道Steve對他的公司有很重的責任感，向來不隨意遲到早退，他也從來沒有要求Steve為他做這種事。  
『我總該有一些特休假吧？我都在這裏工作十幾年了。』Steve笑了起來，又去吻Bucky的唇角：『再不然，運用一點老闆的特權也行⋯⋯』  
「我要開始嫉妒這個寶寶了，」Bucky彎起嘴角：「你都還沒見到他，就已經想為他蹺班了。」  
『我是為了你，Buck。』Steve在他唇上親了又親：『永遠都是為了你。』

 

懷孕初期當然外表還看不出來，但Steve就是忍不住一直伸手去摸Bucky平坦的小腹，Bucky也不阻止他，就看著Steve一邊小心翼翼地摸，一邊傻樂。

Steve對自己的父母親已經沒有什麼記憶了， 他也沒有其他的兄弟姐妹，一直以來都只有他跟祖母兩個人相依為命。他對於「家庭」的概念向來很模糊，在其他人想像「家庭」時那種有親有子，熱鬧和樂的畫面，Steve極為生疏。  
直到有了Bucky，兩人訂婚後，Steve才開始慢慢試著構築一個有伴侶、有孩子的景象，試著琢磨自己處於那個環境下的模樣，但腦海裡大部分的圖像仍是模糊一片。

Bucky肚子裡的寶寶是那個重要的啟動鈕，忽然間所有的景象都漸漸清晰起來。Steve雙手蓋在Bucky腹部上，不住的低頭吻Bucky的耳朵、臉頰，快樂像是倒灌的水，把他漸漸的托了起來，他像是踩不著地那樣漂浮著，卻一點也不在意現在要去哪。  
他只要摟緊懷裡的人，前方總是如此明確而燦爛。

 

原先就偏瘦的Bucky，大概懷孕前三個月都不太顯懷的。初次懷胎雖然緊張，但寶寶倒是挺乖巧，讓Bucky如原先一般好吃好睡，一點沒有不適。他也能照樣去學校上課，不過已經確定有學校可念，加上沒了校隊練習，到學校也沒有太多事要做，Bucky總是能早早回家休息，再加上Steve簡直對他溺愛得不像樣子了，幾個禮拜下來，他臉龐倒是圓了一圈。

『你是可愛的面積變大了，寶貝。』Steve一貫的風格，講好聽話也格外正經，只是嘴角的笑意洩了底。  
Bucky翻了個白眼不想理他，只是給他整了整領帶，Steve微彎下腰，捏住Bucky的臉頰，輕吻著他的唇問：『今天下午來辦公室陪我好嗎？』

Steve知道以Bucky的年紀以及尚在學的身份，過早曝光他和Steve的關係，會造成他極大的壓力，也會嚴重影響他原本平淡樸實的生活。是故Steve一直很小心地保護他，Bucky也從來沒有在Rogers文化企業的總部露面過。  
『我想，你要畢業了，我們要有孩子了，總得讓其他人慢慢知道⋯⋯』Steve緩緩地說：『知道我的家人，我的愛人，我心中最重要的人。』  
「你是不是只是想炫耀炫耀？」Bucky摟住Steve的腰，臉埋進他胸口，語帶笑意地說。  
『也不能說沒有囉。』Steve照樣回答地很正經。

 

Rogers文化企業的總部在城東的一棟金融大廈，總部是最核心的管理處和高級幹部的所在地，員工約兩百人，佔據了五層樓，Steve當然是在最高樓的位置。  
Bucky第一次到總部拜訪，Steve直接在門口等著司機接他過來，親自陪他上樓參觀。

總部的員工早在執行長秘書的暗示下，知道老闆的神祕伴侶今天會在老闆的陪同下，第一次在外人面前現身。雖然並不是公開的行程，但是老闆藏了那麼久的愛人終於曝光，總部的員工們自然是引頸期待，藏不住想八卦的心。

 

以大企業執行長的地位來說，Steve算是相對年輕的，但Bucky年紀明顯比他還小上一截。不過雖然年紀很輕，又被執行長保護得很好，一舉一動都在Steve的照顧中，Steve連眼神都沒離開過他半寸，但這位年輕的「Rogers先生」舉止倒是沈穩得體，在寒暄時親切可愛，總部幾個伯伯阿姨級的員工對他印象極好。

「到底是新婚，如膠似漆的。」財務部的年紀最小的女孩一臉羨慕地看著剛離去的執行長伉儷背影說。  
「確實。而且⋯⋯」財務長壓低了聲音，竊笑著說：「我看那位James已經懷孕了。」  
「真的假的？」其他人紛紛圍過來問。  
「我老有經驗了，一看就知道。雖然應該是很初期，還不明顯，但八九不離十。」財務長信誓旦旦地說。  
所有人心裡都五味雜陳。Steve雖然是在家族企業工作，但確實聰明優秀、能幹認真，長得帥又有錢，伴侶還年輕俊美，現在馬上就要有自己的孩子了⋯⋯這不是人生贏家，什麼才是人生贏家？

 

而這位人生贏家，在自己的辦公室關起門來，馬上開始調戲自己的戀人。

『我的辦公室這層只有我跟我秘書，而且他出去辦事了，現在只有我們兩個。』Steve把Bucky抱在腿上，一邊咬著他的耳垂，手同時伸進他衣服裡不安分地摸：『不想試試看嗎？』  
「你看什麼奇怪的影片，看太多了吧？」Bucky燒紅了臉，努力地推開Steve，但就坐在人家大腿上，還能逃去哪？真是奇怪了，當初那個正經又正直的Steve Rogers到底去哪了？  
『不然你脫光了讓我摸摸也好。』都已經摸到不該摸的地方了，穿著衣服還是沒穿衣服有差嗎？Bucky咬著唇搖頭，可當Steve的手在他背後一直往下，探進褲子裡揉他的屁股，甚至輕按那隱密的地方時，他只能紅著臉小聲說：「你太混蛋了⋯⋯」  
Steve輕笑著把Bucky摟得更緊，抽出手替他穿好衣服，兩人又開始親密地接吻，纏綿了好半晌，直到有人敲門，Steve才一臉遺憾地讓Bucky起身坐到沙發上去。

 

連剛開始談戀愛時也沒這麼黏人的Steve，近來越發像個孩子，好似一刻也無法離開Bucky身邊。他大大減少了在辦公室的時間，現在每天都準時打卡下班，成了全公司最早走的。一下班就急著回家，或是早早讓司機去接Bucky，下班後就帶著他到處走走逛逛。  
想想這是兩人世界的最後時光，Bucky便也格外珍惜起來。

 

從Steve懷裡站起身，Bucky又捧著Steve的臉親親他的眼睛，輕聲說：「我好愛你，我最最愛你了。」  
Steve仰頭望著Bucky笑得甜美的模樣，眼神裡盡是滿足。


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky覺得布魯克林今年夏天特別的熱，他以前很少開冷氣，頂多開個電風扇，加強室內的空氣流通，就已經夠涼爽了。可今年才剛進入六月，他已經開了好幾天冷氣，甚至睡到一半被熱醒，把Steve推開，爬下床去按下冷氣開關。如此進行了幾天，Steve乾脆找人裝了全室的空調，夏天就定溫在攝氏25度，省得開開關關忽冷忽熱，而空調安裝好之前，兩人又搬回Steve的舊家，在原本就有空調的大樓裡，Bucky總算覺得進入夏季後一直有的燥熱不耐感漸漸消失。  
但燥熱感只是不適症狀的一部分。懷孕初期一切正常，Bucky原先還以為自己是萬中選一的幸運兒，然而懷孕將滿12週時，各種狀況一一浮現。

先是半個月的嚴重害喜，原先長的那幾公斤都掉了，甚至快掉到懷孕前的體重；好不容易狀況緩和了，Bucky又開始難以自制的情緒不穩定。連著好幾天都睡不好，惡夢連連，哭到醒過來的次數頻繁，若是Steve在家時還好，Steve會花很多時間與力氣慢慢哄他，直到他情緒平穩為止。但要是午睡時遇到這類狀況，Bucky總會憂鬱上個把鐘頭，整個人毫無力氣，動也不想動，要到用完晚餐後才能勉強好轉些許。  
對自己因為身心狀況不佳導致什麼事也做不了的情況，Bucky越是焦慮，情況也越是嚴重。醫生已經溫和提醒過懷孕初期必須盡量維持身心穩定，為了照顧他，Steve調整了上班時間，提早一小時出門，把需要在辦公室處理的業務都安排在上午，午餐時間就回家，陪Bucky吃午餐。在Bucky休息或午睡時，Steve到書房進行必要的會議，遠距工作一直持續到晚餐時間。Bucky知道Steve在家，隨時都能找到人，甚至可以窩在書房角落陪他辦公時，情緒漸漸也好轉起來。

 

逐漸轉熱的天氣讓白日出門成為一種酷刑，特別對孕夫而言。畢業典禮後Bucky便不太喜歡在白天外出，怕Bucky在家無聊，Steve問他想不想學畫畫？

「你會畫畫？」Bucky有些驚訝地問。Steve從書房挖出塵封已久的幾套繪畫工具，拿了一盒鉛筆給Bucky。  
『我小時候學了很久，本來是想學設計或是藝術方面的專業，但後來為了奶奶，還是讀了商學院。』Steve聳聳肩說：『不過我還是很喜歡畫畫的，只是近幾年實在太忙，沒太多時間畫畫，偶爾塗鴉一下罷了。』  
Bucky選擇從照片臨摹成油畫開始，Steve先替他定位基本骨架構圖，再讓他自己慢慢地補上大塊顏色與細節調整。一開始Bucky並不熟練，總為顏色的調整左右為難，Steve鼓勵他大膽地先把色彩放到畫布上，到底是不是自己想要的顏色，久了便會慢慢知道，Bucky也就漸漸放下了初學時的綁手綁腳。

 

『休息一下，Bucky。』Steve走到書房的另一側，彎下腰親Bucky的臉：『陪我喝杯茶。』  
「嗯⋯⋯再等一下，我畫好這一塊草地。」Bucky頭也不抬地說，Steve只好在他身邊的地板上坐下，頭靠著Bucky的膝蓋，一邊打量Bucky的畫一邊無聊地等待，一等到Bucky放下手邊的畫筆，Steve立刻抱著Bucky的腿，把人抱了起來，大步往客廳走。  
Bucky也不掙扎，只是趴在Steve肩膀上笑個不停：「你這樣抱我，讓我想起畢業典禮了。」  
Steve也笑了，側頭親了Bucky的脖子，把他放在沙發上，Bucky摟著Steve，爬到他的大腿上，問他：「去參加我的畢業典禮，你感覺怎樣？」  
『老實說，有點害羞。』Steve的一隻手放在Bucky的腰上，另一隻手撩過Bucky的頭髮，撫摸他的臉：『被同學起鬨這種事⋯⋯求學時從沒遇過的情景，竟然現在遇到了。』

 

Bucky的高中畢業典禮辦在六月初，和Steve帶他去公司介紹他給同事們認識一樣，Bucky也想讓自己身邊人知道自己有了穩定交往的對象——考慮了很久，Bucky還是決定在上大學前暫時隱瞞兩人已經結婚的事實。

「同儕壓力啊Eggsy。」只有在少數幾個特別要好的朋友之中，Bucky透露了這項事實，包括情況跟自己最相近的Eggsy：「就假裝他還只是我男朋友就好。」  
Eggsy隨意點了點頭，目光放在Bucky穿了西裝之後稍有些明顯的小腹：「寶寶多大了？你準備帶著他上大學？」  
Bucky咬住下唇，他訂做西裝時已經特意要求剪裁不要凸顯腹部，但如果刻意觀察，還是能看出曲線，當然他也不是不能用發胖的理由草草帶過，可惜Eggsy連疑問都沒有，單刀直入地認定了事實。  
「我會休學一年，之後⋯⋯再看看吧。」Bucky垂下頭，不知道自己該做什麼表情才好，Eggsy倒是笑了：「幹嗎一副很不好意思的樣子，我知道你一直都很能拿定自己的主意，從來不會為外人的意見干擾的。」  
「哪有⋯⋯我也曾經⋯⋯不知道前方怎麼走。」Bucky輕輕嘆氣：「是Steve讓我重新開始願意為自己做抉擇，是他讓我⋯⋯有勇氣下定決心。」

 

Steve刻意穿了風格比較不那麼嚴肅的西裝，盡量和自己平常工作時的模樣區隔開來，混在高中生之中總算稍微沒那麼突兀。頒發畢業證書的儀式結束後，Bucky很快在人群中找到了Steve，Steve給他送了一束花，還在猶豫能不能親吻Bucky時，Bucky已經快樂地送上甜吻。

「Steve、Bucky，我幫你們拍張照吧。」Blanche也來參加了外甥的畢業典禮，她舉起相機等著Steve和Bucky，Steve微微蹲下身，雙手放在Bucky屁股下，穩穩地把Bucky抱了起來。  
Bucky一手摟著Steve的脖子，一手抱著Steve的花，兩人面對鏡頭，笑得甜蜜飛揚。

 

我們當然是不會再迷茫的。  
你之所在，心之所向。


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky和Steve的寶寶出生在二月中旬，是個金髮綠眼的小女孩，Elizabeth為她取名為Aurora。

 

懷Aurora的日子，熬過孕期剛開始的不適後，後續一切都漸漸順利起來。Steve恢復正常上下班，暫時休學在家的Bucky，也按著自己的規劃上網選修學校的公開課程，除了他即將要修習的外語文學與翻譯相關課程，他也依著興趣修了一些天文學和法學的課。  
上課以外的時間，Bucky仍然持續練習著烹飪和烘焙，還在網路上找了不少影片，跟著做一些難度較高的料理。

『你如果不喜歡做飯，完全不用勉強。』Steve知道Bucky認真在學烹飪和烘焙時，第一反應是擔憂：『我知道很多人在宣傳omega的「生存技能」之類的東西，但我們家不需要你委屈做自己沒興趣的事。』  
「那你需要我做什麼？」Bucky心裡甜甜的，摟著Steve的腰問。  
『我需要你快快樂樂的，做自己喜歡的事，一直陪在我身邊⋯⋯』Steve低頭磨蹭Bucky的鼻尖，親吻他的嘴唇：『如果可以，也許再多生幾個寶寶⋯⋯』  
Bucky笑著輕咬Steve的唇瓣回吻他：「你很喜歡小孩嗎？」  
『原先沒想過，但看你懷孕的模樣，就覺得⋯⋯很期待。』Steve回答，Bucky又問：「你不覺得我懷孕初期很麻煩嗎？」  
『不覺得，我反而覺得，是難得可以照顧你的日子。』Steve坦誠地說：『照顧你、陪伴你，和你一起準備寶寶的東西⋯⋯這些都是我從來沒有想過的事，可是Bucky，跟你一起慢慢建立一個家，我覺得好開心。』  
Bucky抿著唇仍掩不住笑意，點了點頭：「我也是，我喜歡跟你在一起，做所有的事⋯⋯我愛你，Steve⋯⋯我想著做一些美味的食物，可以跟你一起分享，就覺得興高采烈，所以我才想學做菜，一點也不勉強。」

 

人總會因為遇上新的人而開始喜歡新的事，Bucky戴著手套小心翼翼地把核桃巧克力布朗尼蛋糕從烤箱端出來，放在餐廳的桌上，同時想起了和Steve的這段對話，嘴角又忍不住翹起。

你讓我覺得生活愜意又甜蜜，因為愛你而想做的事，是令我快樂的事。

 

在Bucky身體狀況穩定下來，又還可以四處走動的時候，Steve帶他去旅遊了幾趟。除了國內的短期旅行外，兩人還去歐洲待了一個月。早在Bucky懷孕前，Steve便開始在公司試行新制度，讓各部門主管組成的管理小組擁有敢下決定的能力與權力，他只做最後審核。  
長期獨佔公司唯一的決策人，大小事都一手抓的結果，是他的工作時間越來越長，公司的行事卻變得越來越慢，主管連例行公事也必須呈報給他，Steve早已心生不安。決定建立自己的家庭後，他的時間不再能完全只奉獻給公司，Steve下定決心改善狀況，逐一調整部門人事，把更適合做決策的人提拔上來。管理小組的制度施行了大半年，期間又進出了一些人，到這段時間才終於穩定。這次歐洲之旅，剛好也能審視管理小組獨立作業的能力。

由於工作漸漸有人分擔，終於可以把旅遊時間拉得更長，Steve和Bucky去了南法和希臘，這期間，Steve每天早上都先花兩個小時處理必須要他同意的公事，其他事情則讓管理小組先行決定，晚上他再花時間審閱當日的部門工作進度，逐一確認。除此之外的時間，他可以和Bucky悠哉地到處走走逛逛，享受好久沒享受過的輕鬆。

雖然身體狀況穩定，但Bucky的體力仍然不比懷孕前，這次旅遊步調放得格外慢。比起旅遊，更像是換個地方生活。而不用出門上班的Steve，得到了戀愛以來，和Bucky相處得最長的一段時間。

 

坐在海灘上，Bucky背靠著Steve，懶懶地看著前方漸漸要落入海平線以下的夕陽。這是私人海灘，遊客不多，兩人各自都只穿著一條海灘褲，裸著的上身沾滿了碎沙，有些黏有些癢，但兩人都不以為意。Steve的手掌放在Bucky已經快要五個月大的肚子上，側頭親吻他的耳朵，靜靜地和他一起看日落海面，夜幕初上。  
九月初的海風稍有些涼，Bucky往Steve懷裡縮了縮，Steve便又把他摟得更緊：『冷嗎？要回去了嗎？』  
「再待一下下。」Bucky要求，Steve在他上臂搓了搓，又去握他的手，確定他的手掌仍是暖熱的，便沒有強求，點了點頭。  
「我好喜歡這種日子，Steve。」Bucky又說，他伸手握住Steve的手，手指穿進他的指間，和他十指交扣：「時時刻刻跟你在一起。」  
『一點都不膩？』Steve故意問，Bucky猛搖頭：「才不會。」  
『希望七十年後你還會這麼覺得。』Steve笑著，捧著Bucky的臉細細吻他。  
抱著Steve回應他的吻，Bucky輕聲說：「等到我們一起住在養老院裡時，我也不會膩。」

 

假如我們如此幸運，有那麼長的餘生來實踐此刻的想像。  
假如我們如此幸運，我們還有一千個一萬個一億個日子，逐一用我愛你來填滿。

那些日子必定都是彩色的，是來自生活中每一點細碎的事物，所採集下來的餘光。  
是和你相伴的此生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又完結了一篇文，很感謝一路上給評論給kudo的讀者們。  
> 我一直都喜歡寫戀愛、寫生活、寫兩人在一起的瑣碎小事，  
> 又攢不了文，每次都發個一兩千字而已，  
> 細細碎碎地寫個十幾章，說的也就是相遇相愛的路程，那些生命中遇見另一個人後，為彼此所做的或微小或巨大的改變。
> 
> 人因愛人與被愛而成長，是我一直想要表達的，  
> 謝謝你們也愛這種生活中的小事，生命中的大事。
> 
> 下一個故事繼續：）


End file.
